Child of Mine
by fic-chick05
Summary: Buffy lives in LA and meets a boy from the wrong side of the tracks and gets pregnant. She is sent to sunnydale to stay with giles and meets his son Spike. Buffy is keeping the fact that it is her baby a secret, Spike is devestated when the baby's father
1. Default Chapter

Summary:   
  
Buffy meets a boy from the wrong side of the tracks and ends up pregnant. She is sent to sunnydale where she keeps the fact that the baby is hers a secret. In sunnydale she meets Spike who comes to love the child without knowing that the baby is Buffy's. What will happen when the baby's father shows up. Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to Joss Whedon and ME. Although if they want to give me James Marsters I won't complain.  
  
A/N: Thank you to my betas darlawinifred and kiera. And please review because this is my first story  
  
Child of Mine?  
  
**Chapter 1 - My life begins with or without you.  
**  
The club was buzzing with excitement as the young blonde walked  
through the door. She was very pretty, her hair flowed down past her  
shoulders in blonde waves, and her green eyes sparkled like emeralds.  
She wore a pair of black leather trousers and a midnight blue halter-  
top. She looked fantastic as always. All around her people were  
dancing to the loud music. The band was one of her favourites. This  
was one of LA's loudest and most popular nightclubs. She looked  
around, but didn't see anyone that she knew or she wanted to know for that fact. She decided to sit down at a table waiting for her friends  
or waiting to see if someone offered to dance. She had just ordered  
her drink not old enough to buy alcohol she ordered a diet coke. The  
music changed and her favourite song started playing, not waiting for  
a dance offer she got up to dance, not caring if she was on her own  
or not. She started to sway her body to the beat of music and was  
soon caught up in the middle of a group of people having a great  
time. Near the end of the song, she heard someone call out to her  
"Hey B, what are you doin' here? I don't think daddy dearest will be  
happy if he finds out where you are," The new arrival said.  
Buffy smiled.  
"Hey Faith" Buffy replied, "well you know me. They say father knows  
best but I never was one to do listen to my father. "  
"Yeah, you got the whole rebel thing goin' on don't you"  
Faith said walking up to the blonde.  
  
Buffy Summers is 17 years old and everything she does is the complete opposite of what her father would want her to do. As one of the most prominent lawyers at the biggest law firm in Los Angeles, Hank Summers expected his only daughter to be friends with the other rich kids and always do what made him look good. After all, he had his reputation to uphold. It was simply because of this fact that Buffy never did these things. Instead, she was friends with all the people her father deemed inappropriate, and went to clubs and did anything else that she knew her father would hate. Going against the grain made her life feel more exciting then listening to daddy's rules. Buffy and Faith sat back down. Buffy's drink arrived, and the girls started talking.  
"So B, does your father even know that you're out tonight?"  
"Of Course" Buffy replied, "He just doesn't know the real location.  
He thinks I'm at a sleepover at Cordy's, as if," She laughed. "Like I  
would spend one moment with that bimbo."  
"I honestly don't know how you get away with these things B." The  
brunette smiled  
"Well my dad knows I never do what he says, but I guess he's just  
stupid about some things. I think he just pretends not to care anymore, it's starting to turn his hair gray."  
"You can say that again, I mean-"  
Faith was interrupted by a male voice.  
"Hello ladies"  
Both girls looked up into deep brown eyes and replied in unison  
"Hey"  
"So" the stranger said, "I was wondering if I could have a dance with  
you." This request was directed at Buffy yet it was more demanding  
than questioning. She flashed him a smile and promptly answered,  
"Well, that depends because you haven't even told me your name yet."  
She was trying to play hard to get.  
"Ok" he smiled at her "In that case its Angel. My name is Angel."  
"Well Angel, my name's Buffy and I would love to dance with you" Shesmiled and stood up.And with that, he led her onto the dance floor, and a ballad startedto play. He pulled her close as they swayed together to the melody. Buffy could not stop thinking about how handsome Angel was. He had dark hair and beautiful brown eyes, any girl would love her guy to have Angel's looks and she had decided that she was going to make him hers.

The three young teens spent the rest of the night talking and getting  
to know one another. Buffy learnt that Angel was 19 years old and  
didn't go to college. He went from job to job, currently working as  
an apprentice mechanic in the bad part of LA. He was definitely the  
kind of guy she couldn't bring home to daddy. This only helped her  
make the decision that she was going to have him, but that wasn't too  
important. She was falling for him. Falling for his looks and that  
smile.  
  
At the end of the night, he walked the two girls to Faith's car.  
Since Buffy had decided to spend the night at her friend's house, she  
had to stay somewhere. When they arrived at the car, he gave her a  
kiss on the cheek and handed her a piece of paper, which she noticed  
contained his phone number. He started to walk away then looked over his shoulder. "Call me."  
As he continued to walk away, she mumbled to herself.

"You can count on it."  
She didn't realize that this was the start of something big,  
something that would change her life. For the better or for the worse.


	2. 2: First Dates and Taking Chances

Chapter 2: First dates and taking chances  
  
A/N: Thanx to my beta darlawinifred, she really helps me out a lot since this is my first story. Read and review please. I love reviews.  
  
It had been three days since that night at the club, the night Buffy  
  
had met Angel. And she still hadn't called him.' Better to play it  
  
cool. It makes it more exciting' she kept telling herself over and  
  
over again. But she decided she would call him tonight, and she was  
  
in a panic about it. She couldn't help thinking ' Oh my God, what if  
  
he doesn't remember me. Or what if he didn't really want me to call  
  
him. Oh my God, what if it was all just a big joke.' Buffy had never  
  
been this nervous about a boy before. She had always been confident  
  
about herself. Until now. She was sitting on her bed staring at the  
  
phone and trying to work up the courage to make the call. After five  
  
minutes of worrying, she finally dialed the number. She listened to  
  
the phone ringing and was about to hang up when he answered.  
  
"Hello" Her eyes widened and quickly spoke.  
  
"Hello Angel? Hey it's Buffy, from the club the other night" she  
  
started nervously  
  
"Buffy, hey, I was starting to think you weren't gonna call"  
  
She laughed at this and said  
  
"Well, you know how it is, I've been busy, but I'm calling now. So  
  
I'm sure I can be forgiven for waiting so long"  
  
Angel was smiling as he answered her  
  
"Of course. Better late than never"  
  
"Exactly." This was easier than she thought.  
  
"So" he started "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me. Say  
  
Saturday night?"  
  
For a minute Buffy acted like she needed to think about her answer,  
  
but she already knew exactly what she was going to say.  
  
"Sure, Saturday sounds good."  
  
"Great well I'll pick you up at 7."  
  
"Um, actually, you know what, we should probably meet somewhere.  
  
After all I did tell you about my father."  
  
"Oh ok" Angel sounded indifferent to what Buffy had just said "how  
  
about we meet outside Starbuck's at 7 and we can go from there?"  
  
"Great" she replied happily, "I'll see you there. Can't wait." She  
  
told him honestly.  
  
"Cool. Well, I'll see you Saturday. Bye"  
  
She was about to say goodbye in return but he had already hung  
  
up. 'Oh well' she thought 'I still have a date with him Saturday. OH  
  
MY GOD what will I wear?'  
  
Her planning for Saturday started that night.  
  
Saturday night  
  
It was six o'clock and Buffy was getting ready. She had her long hair  
  
blow dried straight, with some pulled back from her face and held  
  
with a clip at the back of her head. Since she didn't know where he  
  
was taking her, she had decided on a neutral outfit consisting of a  
  
flowing skirt that stopped just above her knee. She teamed it with a  
  
silky, cream halter-top and black knee high boots. She had kept her  
  
make up natural with earthy shades and just a hint of gloss on her  
  
lips. The only word to describe how she looked was stunning.  
  
By the time she arrived at Starbuck's, just before seven. She could  
  
barely contain her excitement. She found herself barely able to wait  
  
to see him again. By seven o'clock, he still hadn't arrived. She  
  
watched the people as they passed her by and eventually noticed  
  
Angel's face coming towards her. He was fifteen minutes late. Oh well  
  
at least he's here.  
  
"Hi" he greeted "Sorry I'm late. I had a spot of car trouble. Took  
  
a while to get it sorted"  
  
"No problem" she replied with a smile on her face "you're here now.  
  
That's the main thing"  
  
"Cool" was all the reply that he gave.  
  
"So where are we going?" she asked as they walked along the busy  
  
street  
  
"Well, I was thinking that we could go to this really cool diner I  
  
know. It's not far from here so we can walk. And then I thought we'd  
  
go to a club, dance a bit. Have some fun."  
  
Buffy felt a little disappointed that he just wanted to go to a club  
  
but didn't say anything about it. She just smiled at him and said  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
They walked for about ten minutes until they arrived at a small  
  
diner. There hadn't been much conversation, but Buffy decided she  
  
would fix that once they were inside. She looked around the diner. It  
  
was very 50's style. There were many booths with red leather seats.  
  
And a bar at the counter with stools sitting along it, and a jukebox  
  
in one corner. Buffy thought it looked like something off a rerun of  
  
Happy Days. There were lots of people sitting around, most of which  
  
looked to be high school and college kids. 'Well at least we'll fit  
  
in' .  
  
They sat at a booth in the corner and looked at their menu's. It was  
  
still too quiet for Buffy's liking. She was just about to strike up a  
  
conversation when the waitress arrived and asked what they wanted.  
  
"I'll have a double cheeseburger with everything, curly fries, and a  
  
large chocolate milkshake." Angel ordered.  
  
Buffy wasn't feeling particularly hungry but knew she had to order  
  
something.  
  
"Um, I'll just have a cheeseburger and a diet coke please."  
  
After the waitress left Buffy decided that she had to eventually talk  
  
to him.  
  
"So, what kind things do you like to do?."  
  
He gave it some thought before answering.  
  
"I like sports. And cars. Which is why a mechanic is probably the  
  
perfect job for me."  
  
"That's great. So how long have you been working as one?" She asked  
  
as she played with a napkin.  
  
"Couple months. Not long. I like it though. Think I'll stick with it"  
  
He didn't sound particularly interested in the conversation. But  
  
asked her a question anyway  
  
"So what kind of things are you into?"  
  
"Oh well, I love gymnastics. And I've taken dance classes for a  
  
couple of years. I love anything physical and active. Sports, that  
  
kind of thing. But I also love to read. My dad doesn't know that  
  
though." She laughed.  
  
Angel really liked her answer. He smiled while his mind was  
  
thinking 'Anything physical huh? Well, maybe tonight can work out ok  
  
then' In that moment Angel decided to make an effort for the rest of  
  
the date.  
  
Now that Angel had decided to take an interest they talked all the  
  
way through their meal.  
  
"So." She continued excitedly "I really want to go to college. My dad  
  
doesn't know that though. He thinks he's forcing me into going. He  
  
thinks I'm rebelling against everything. But the truth is, I just  
  
don't want my father making all of my decisions. I don't agree with  
  
him and the things that he does, but because he's my dad, he thinks  
  
he owns me. He's determined that I'm going to be a lawyer. But that's  
  
not what I want. What I want is to study either photography, writing  
  
or design. I'm not quite sure which though. I love them all" She  
  
finished. She noticed she had said all of this without pause, but  
  
Angel seemed to be listening intently so she didn't worry about it.  
  
In truth he had zoned out early on in her speech, but smiled when he  
  
realized she had stopped talking.  
  
Buffy noticed him smiling and asked  
  
"What?"  
  
"You." he said "you're just so full of life. Full of enthusiasm. I  
  
like it. I like you"  
  
"I like you too" She said smiling.  
  
For a moment they just looked at each other until Angel looked up  
  
"Well we should get going, the club awaits."  
  
The club wasn't far from the diner so they decided to walk there too.  
  
Once inside they sat at a table and easily slipped back into  
  
conversation. They had been talking for about half an hour, when a  
  
slow song came on. Angel leaned over and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Can I have this dance?"  
  
She nodded and let him lead her by the hand onto the dance floor. He  
  
held her close as she had the previous Saturday and she felt  
  
completely at ease. So, she didn't stop him when he leaned in to kiss  
  
her. He kissed her softly on the lips and smiled down at her when he  
  
pulled back. He took a chance  
  
"Where are you staying tonight?"  
  
"I was thinking I would stop by Faith's. She said it'd be ok."  
  
"I have a better idea. Wanna come back to my place?" She said  
  
suggestively.  
  
She suddenly felt very nervous. But as she looked at his smiling face  
  
she realized 'I've fallen for him', So she made a decision and took a  
  
chance.  
  
"Sure. Let's go" She said quickly from her nervousness.  
  
"Great. Come on." He grabbed her hand and led her out of the busy  
  
club.  
  
And with that, they exited the club together and headed for Angel's. 


	3. Chapter 3: Happiness Changes Everything

A/N: Thank you to my beta darlawinifred. And to everyone who has reviewed so far. I t means loads.  
  
Chapter 3: Happiness Changes Everything  
  
"Hey baby." Buffy said as she rolled over to look at Angel, who was lying in the bed beside her.

As she looked at him, she thought of everything that had happened between them. It had been a month since their first night together. She remembered that night vividly. Every touch, every kiss. She remembered how gentle he had been with her. It had been her first time so she was obviously nervous, but everything that scared her melted away when he kissed her. Everything had changed that night, she just wasn't sure how yet. She was knocked out of her reverie by the sound of Angel's voice  
  
"Hey you . Sleep well?"  
"Yeah." she replied sleepily "slept really well."  
  
"That's good. So what are we gonna do today?"  
  
She felt nervous as he asked her this but she didn't have any choice  
but to tell him  
  
"Um, well, I don't know what you're doing but I have to do something this afternoon." She was trying her best not to give a straight answer but he wasn't buying it. She really didn't want to tell him.  
"Oh, well where are you going?" He didn't really care. Truth be told  
he'd like to have time away from her. Go out see his friend, that kind of thing.  
"Well I have a doctor's appointment."  
Angel was surprised by this and felt compelled to ask  
"Why are you going to the doctor?"  
"Nothing big. Probably just a routine thing."  
"Ok" he sighed.

He felt a wave of relief wash over him at her words, it didn't seem like there was anything going on. However, Buffy knew there was more to the appointment. She just didn't want to tell him yet. '_Oh God, what am I going to do? If the doctor says what I think he will, I don't know what will happen'_ Buffy's mind was shouting at her. She couldn't relax anymore so she got out of bed and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. When she emerged twenty minutes later Angel was dressed and getting ready to leave the apartment.  
"Going somewhere?" she asked him.  
"Well I figured since I wasn't going to see you this afternoon, that I'd meet up with some of the boys. So we should go."  
"Oh, ok" She felt quite dejected by this but decided to let it go.  
  
She continued  
"I guess I'll see you this evening then. Say around six. Wish me luck."  
  
He smiled at her, gave her a peck on the cheek and wished her good  
luck even though he wasn't sure what he was giving luck for.  
"See ya later." he said  
"Ok, goodbye. I love you."  
He stared at her, a look of surprise on her face, she simply kept talking  
"Don't worry you can tell me later. Bye"  
  
As she walked out the door Angel's mind was screaming at him '_what  
the hell. I knew I should have finished with her already. This was  
only supposed to be a bit of fun. Well, I guess there's only one  
solution. '_He had made his decision, and knowing that he walked out the door.  
  
**Doctor's Office**  
  
Buffy chewed her lip nervously as she sat in the waiting room, waiting to be called back in for her test results. She sat staring into space for thirty minutes until she heard someone call out.  
  
"Buffy Summers"  
  
she looked up at the receptionist who smiled and told her,  
  
"The doctor will see you now."  
  
She had butterflies in the pit of her tummy as she entered the office again and sat down. The doctor looked at her and cleared his throat  
  
"Well Miss Summers, I have your test results."  
  
Buffy knew by the tone of his voice what he was going to say before he even spoke the words  
  
"You're pregnant"  
  
Buffy's mind was reeling. She wasn't surprised, somehow she knew that would be the result, but she was still finding it hard to take the doctor's words in. She wasn't sure how she felt or how she should feel. The doctor was watching her and waiting for her response. She looked at him and gave a small smile. She sat for another ten minutes while the doctor went through the motions of explaining things to her and telling her options. When he had finished, she uttered  
  
"Thank you"  
  
She stood up and left the office in a daze.  
  
She spent the next three hours walking around the streets of Los Angeles, trying to get her head around what the doctor had said. Those two words were going to change her life forever. She felt happy with Angel, but she knew everything would be different. She thought of the implications of her being pregnant. She tried to imagine Angel's reaction, but she felt unsure. But there was one thing she was sure of, she was keeping the baby. There was no way she would  
murder the baby. She kept walking, with the thoughts running through  
her head until it was time to go back to Angel's. She was going to  
tell him. Tell him the news she was sure he wouldn't like.  
  
**Angel's Apartment  
  
**Angel was waiting for Buffy to arrive, he had been thinking all day and had decided what he was going to do. He was going to tell her. She had to her this before they got further into the relationship. He was watching TV. when she knocked on the door. Buffy tried to act like everything was fine, but her head was completely mixed up. She felt so confused.  
  
"Hi." he greeted as she walked in the door.  
"Hi." she replied with a smile.  
They looked at one another and both spoke at the same time.  
  
"I have to tell you something"  
"We need to talk"  
  
"You go first" Angel told her  
  
_'You can do this'_ was the mantra that was running through her head as she started to speak.  
  
"Angel, when I told you I loved you this morning, I meant it. Angel,  
I've never felt this way before."  
  
"Buffy." he cut her off "I don't love you. I only wanted some fun. So, we're over. I don't want to see you anymore." He thought saying it fast and simple would help.Tears sprang to her eyes as she pleaded with him  
  
"Angel, no. You can't mean that. I know we haven't been together  
long, but you said you cared about me."  
  
"Well I don't. I lied Buffy. Get over it." He was turning cruel, she hasn't seen him like this before.  
  
"No." she cried "you can't do this. Not now"  
  
"And why not?" his voice had a menacing edge to it as he spoke "why  
can't I do this now. No forget it, I already did it."  
  
"Angel please." she was begging now a steady stream of tears falling  
down her face "please Angel, don't do this I have to tell you  
something"  
  
"So tell me." he yelled out stretching his arms.  
  
"I'm pregnant." she only just managed to choke the words out.  
  
Angel looked at her, he looked stricken at her words, but just glared at her.  
  
"You idiot. How could you be so stupid? How can you be pregnant  
you're on the pill?" he screamed.  
  
Buffy sobbed as she answered him  
  
"Not that first night. I wasn't then. I went on the pill straight after. I didn't think"  
  
"You didn't think. You stupid bitch." His voice was cold and  
menacing.  
  
"Angel, I'm sorry. But please let's try and fix this" She was actually afraid of him. The first time she has ever been afraid of him.  
  
Angel replied in a cold voice  
  
"I don't want to fix it. I don't want you. And I definitely don't want a baby. We're through., get used to it and get out."  
  
Buffy fled the apartment in tears. She ran until she reached her  
house. She hoped to avoid her parents but as she walked through the door her mother came out of the living room, she frowned when she saw her daughter's tears.  
"Buffy, honey, what's wrong?" Joyce Summers asked, concern lacing her voice.  
Buffy broke down and her mother wrapped her into a hug.  
"Buffy, sweetheart what's the matter? You need to tell me."  
"Mommy, I'm so sorry." she sobbed.  
"Sweetheart why are you sorry?" Joyce was really starting to worry  
and with her daughter's reply, her whole world changed  
"Mommy, I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4: My Life is Now Yours

A/N: thanx to my beta darlawinifred for helping me out so much with this story. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story. Keep doing so, the more reviews I get the quicker a new chapter will be posted. And as you can probably guess everything in italics is a flashback.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everyone with the exception of the baby belongs to Joss Whedon and ME.  
  
Chapter 4 - My Life is now Yours  
  
**9 months later: Hospital  
**  
Buffy was lying on the hospital bed, breathing heavily, wishing that it would all be over. The pain she was experiencing was unbearable. She had been at the hospital for about 4 hours and the doctor was telling her it was nearly time to deliver the baby. As she lay there panting, wishing that she could start to push and have it over with her mind started to drift back to everything that had happened in the last nine months.  
  
_**9 months ago, Buffy's house  
**_  
_"Mommy, I'm pregnant"  
Buffy could remember that night as if it were yesterday. Her mother's world had come crashing down around her when her daughter had spoken those words. Her baby was going to have a child. That wasn't supposed to happen. Joyce looked at her daughter with pain in her eyes and choked out.  
"Excuse me?."  
"I'm pregnant." Buffy repeated, tears staining her cheeks  
"No, you can't be." Joyce felt her own tears start to fall from her eyes  
"Mom, I am so sorry. I never meant for this to happen."  
Joyce didn't reply to her daughter's words but she yelled out for her husband  
"Hank! You need to come here." she called out.  
Hank Summers emerged from the living room and spoke immediately upon seeing the tears in his wife's eyes.  
"Joyce, What is going on here?" the tone of his voice was demanding to know why his wife and daughter were so upset.  
"Buffy, do you want to tell your father what you just told me or shall I do it?" she asked trying desperately to keep her emotions in check.  
"Mom, please." she pleaded.  
"Tell him Buffy. Right now."  
Hank looked on bewildered. What was happening in his family?  
"I'm pregnant."  
Anger and hurt immediately crossed over his face at the words. Unlike his wife, he didn't try to stay calm. He decided to go straight to the yelling.  
"Get in the living room. NOW!"  
Buffy had never seen her father so angry and it frightened her. She knew he wouldn't take the news well, but had hoped that at least he would stay calm. However, that obviously wasn't going to happen. She followed him into the living room. Her tears gradually starting to subside. She sat down on the couch and looked at her father, who just looked back at her. An eerie silence settled in the room for a moment before Hank spoke up.  
"Who is the father? And don't lie to me. You are my daughter and you will tell me the truth" His anger was evident in his voice.  
Buffy just looked at him for a moment. She didn't want to tell him.  
Didn't want them to know what had happened. But she knew she had no choice. She had to tell them the truth.  
"An ex boyfriend" She was surprised at how calm she sounded. Because she certainly didn't feel calm, every nerve in her body was screaming and jumping up and down. But she knew she had to keep her voice calm, or everything would turn out worse than she already knew they would.  
"An ex boyfriend, And what is the name of this ex boyfriend?" Hank demanded to know.  
"Angel." she sighed.  
"Angel what?"  
"I- I'm not sure. It's Angel O-something."  
"Are you telling me you are pregnant to a boy and you don't even know his last name?" screamed Hank.  
"No, I know it, but I'm upset, I can't remember."  
"Well you better remember."  
"Ok" Buffy sounded like a scared, lost little girl. She tried to dig into her memory to remember the name. "It's O'Donnaghan. Angel O'Donnaghan"  
"And just how old is this Angel O'Donnaghan? Does he go to school with you?  
"No. He's 19. He's an apprentice mechanic."  
"Oh, that is just fantastic. I guess he lives downtown. With the rest of the no users." he spat  
"Yes." It took all her strength not to cry.  
"Well young lady, looks like we have a decision to make, I'll make the appointment with the doctor tomorrow."  
At this Buffy was completely alert, and she decided that being calm could go to hell.  
"No." she shouted, "I had a decision to make. And I already made it. I am keeping this baby; don't think for one minute that you'll stop me. This is my body and I will decide what happens to it." This was the first time she had ever raised her voice to her parents and it felt good.  
"Don't you take that tone with me young lady. You are still a minor  
and therefore I -"  
"No." she snapped, "this isn't about you. You can say or do whatever you want, but I am having this baby."  
"Fine." he screamed at her. "But there are going to be some changes. For starters you will not be going to school"  
"But-"she objected only to be cut off instantly  
"Buffy don't argue with me. No one will know that you are having a baby. You will be confined to the grounds of this house for the duration of the pregnancy."  
  
He paused for a moment to think and Buffy looked over at her mother who thus far hadn't said anything. She looked utterly devastated at the news she had been given less than an hour ago. She thought about what would happen between now and when the baby was born. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her father's angry voice.  
"No one will know that you have a baby, or that you are pregnant. You will not have any contact with any of your friends. You are 16 years old Buffy and you will do what I say."  
Buffy looked stricken and hurt by her father's harsh words. But he didn't seem to notice as he continued in his rant  
"As for when the baby is born, there will be arrangements made."  
"You are not separating me from my baby." she ground out through  
gritted teeth  
"Arrangements will be made, and I will inform you of them when everything is set up. Now go to your room. Get out of my sight. I have never been so ashamed of you before in my life"  
  
Fresh tears sprang to her eyes as she jumped up from the couch and ran from the living room. She ran to her room where she cried herself to sleep. Meanwhile downstairs, Joyce still sat mute and in shock, while Hank headed for his office. He had some calls to make.  
_  
"Ok Miss Summers, it's just about time for you start pushing, so get  
ready"  
Buffy was shocked at the sound of the doctor's voice she had been miles away. She almost forgot where she was. But that changed as she felt the searing pain of another contraction.  
"OH MY GOD" she screamed out at the pain. Her hands clenched around the sheets in order to have something to hold on to. Her mother was in the room with her, but she remained standing by the window, detached from the whole situation.  
"Ok, Buffy, time to start pushing. Let's make you a mom."  
As she listened to the doctor's instruction, no longer having to fight the urge to push, her mind drifted once again.  
  
_**3 months ago**  
  
"Buffy" Hank yelled up the stairs "Come down here. We need to talk"  
Buffy sighed inwardly thinking to herself 'what does he want now. Doesn't he think he's made my life miserable enough'. She stood up from the bed and headed downstairs. As she entered the living room, she noticed the self- satisfied look on her father's face.  
"Buffy, sit down. I have some news for you."  
She did as she was told and waited for him to continue.  
"I know you said that you wouldn't be separated from It so I have come up with a solution."  
At hearing her father's harsh words she got angry and decided to  
voice her anger.  
"Dad don't call my baby IT again, this is a baby, a human life and you may not like it but it is my baby, and you won't talk about MY baby like that"  
Hank looked like he could spit daggers as his daughter spoke. He  
yelled  
"I will call that thing whatever I please. Now you will sit down, shut up and listen to what I have to say"  
He noticed his daughter was about to protest, so started talking before she could.  
"Now, you are determined to stay with it, but you won't be doing so here. You will not disgrace this family in that way, I won't allow it. So, you won't be staying here. I have arranged for you to live with an old colleague of mine in a small town a couple of hours from here."  
"Dad." she objected only to be cut off once again  
"As I was saying." he went on "You will live with this colleague in his home in Sunnydale. He is a well-respected man with a good reputation; I haven't seen much of him in the past 18 years since he went back to England to start a family. However, we have kept in contact and when I learned he had come back to the states, I thought this was the perfect solution."  
  
Buffy was having difficulty comprehending what her father was saying. She couldn't believe that he was going to send her away. She was trying not to cry and noticed her father was still talking at her.  
"You will go there as soon as you and it are released from the hospital, which I will arrange to happen at the soonest possible time. However, there is one other thing"  
"What?" she asked, unshed tears glistening in her eyes.  
"No one there will know that the baby is yours." Buffy looked up as a different voice spoke those words. She saw her mother standing in the doorway.  
"Mommy, please no" she pleaded.  
But Joyce had made her decision.  
"No, Buffy, no one can know, please. Promise me you will keep it a secret. You made a mistake and you might actually need to deal with the consequences." Joyce had a hint of begging in her voice.  
  
Buffy's tears began to fall silently down her cheeks. She couldn't find her voice to speak the words, so she merely nodded her head in agreement.  
"No Buffy, I need to hear you say the words. You have to promise me"  
"Ok. I promise." her voice was barely a whisper.  
There was a whirlwind of emotions running through her head. A mountain of questions that she needed the answers to. She didn't even ask before she got the answer to the most dominant question.  
"I know you're wondering how you will explain your being there with a baby. That has also been sorted. You will tell people that the baby is that of an distant relative who died in childbirth. Rupert as her only relative has been given custody of the child. And you as the girl's best friend volunteered to act as nanny to the baby." Hank smiled at his clever idea.  
"Dad no one will believe that." she argued.  
"Of course they will." he dismissed her argument without pause "they will believe it because Rupert is well respected in the community and therefore they have no reason to doubt his word."  
"But dad-"she tried again.  
"No Buffy, it has been decided, you will leave as soon as possible after the birth. You can go back to your room now."  
Dejectedly, she got up and left her room. Resigned to the fact that she could never be a real mother to her child._  
  
Buffy was brought back to the present by the most overwhelming urge to push she had felt so far, and then she heard a cry. She looked down to see the doctor wrapping up a small bundle in a towel. He handed it to the midwife who made her way toward Buffy. She was fighting the urge to cry, but when the bundle was placed in her arms, she couldn't fight it anymore and a single tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"It's a beautiful little boy." the midwife smiled.  
As Buffy looked down at her child, she felt a surge of love, the need to protect, the need to always be there for him.  
"Hello little guy, you're beautiful aren't you. You know what? We need to decide what we're going to call you."  
Buffy thought of all the names she had picked out over the past few months, but none seemed to fit. But as she looked into her son's eyes, she knew exactly what she would call him  
"I'm going to call you Anthony. Because it means priceless. And that's what you are little guy you're priceless. And you're mine. I'm never letting you go."  
She leaned down and kissed his forehead, and whispered, "I love you Anthony".  
She looked at him lying in her arms until he fell into a peaceful slumber. And she thought of how she could never tell anyone that he was hers and how much she loved him. She let her tears drop, thinking of the day she would be leaving and the lies would begin.  
  
A/N: I know I said in an earlier chapter that Buffy was 17 but that was a mistake, she is 16 years old in this story. 


	5. Chapter 5: Not My Son Anymore

A/N: Thanx to my beta darlawinifred for helping me out with yet another chapter.  
  
Spuffy101- I took your hint. There's not much, but it's something. Please keep reviewing everyone. I love reviews.  
  
**Chapter 5: Not My Son Anymore  
**  
It had been 3 days since the birth of baby Anthony and he and Buffy were being released from the hospital. Buffy had spent those three days thinking about everything. She had doted on her beautiful son and still couldn't believe how blessed she felt that he was hers. But she also felt unbelievable pain at the fact that tomorrow would be the last time she could openly call him her son for a long time. She had also thought a lot about Angel. She had called to tell him he had a son but he simply sneered, declared he wanted nothing to do with it and hung up. Buffy had decided then and there that she didn't want anything more to do with him. It was one thing to hurt her, but to deny their son was unforgivable they didn't need him.

"Buffy, your parents are here to take you and Anthony home"

Buffy looked up and smiled at the nurse in a silent thank you. She went over to the baby's portable crib and gathered him up in her arms. "Come on baby boy, let's go"

She walked out of the door of her hospital and met her parents. She followed behind them to her father's car. She strapped him into his car seat and settled in beside him. As the car drove her back to her parent's house, she thought about what awaited her in Sunnydale. '_Oh well, guess I'll find out tomorrow'_ That night after she had put Anthony to sleep, she set about getting everything ready for leaving tomorrow. She packed up her most treasured possessions as that was all her father was allowing her to take from his house, those few things like pictures and keepsakes, along with her clothes made up all of her worldly possessions. She was relieved that her parents had at least been kind enough to buy Anthony some baby clothes and essential baby things. But there wasn't much. After everything was done, she settled down for one last night in her own bed. They were leaving first thing in the morning. She knew her parents were eager for her to be gone. Needless to say, she didn't sleep well that night.  
  
**Next Morning: Summer's Car  
**  
Anthony hadn't been of any trouble the night before, having woken only for his feed before nodding off to sleep again. Since he was born, Buffy had noticed that he was a very good baby. He slept well at night, and only cried for feeds or diaper changes and the like. But Buffy still hadn't slept well. She was nervous, she had no idea who the people she would be staying with were. She knew it was a man of about her father's age and his son, but that was all she knew. She was also replaying the fact that she could not call Anthony her son and it was tearing her apart inside.

"Buffy" she heard her mother's through the haze of thought swirling in her mind

"hmm?"

"Buffy did you hear a word I just said" her mother asked

"sorry mom, I was miles away. What did you say?"

"I said we will be there shortly, so make sure you're all set to meet the Giles'"

"Ok mom" she said absently Her mother just frowned and went back to looking out the front window, while Buffy went back into her thoughts.  
  
**Same time 1630 Revello Drive- Sunnydale  
**  
"William, will you come down here please" Rupert Giles called to his son.  
  
He was waiting impatiently at the foot of the stairs when a his teenaged son came stomping down the stairs. A tired look on his face.  
  
"Yeah dad, what can I do for you?" his London accent coming across very strong as he spoke.  
  
"William, our new lodgers will be here any time and I want you to be here when they do." Rupert said irritably .  
  
"Dad I can't I'm meeting the guys today, we have practice I can't miss it."  
  
"William, please, can't you just miss it this once, I'd really rather you be here when they arrive."  
  
"I would if I could but I really can't. I'm sorry" Giles let it go as his son did sound genuinely apologetic.  
  
"Ok, if you really can't. But I want you back here by 5 for dinner. We will have a proper meal to welcome the girl here properly."  
  
"Yeah, dad, why exactly is she coming here anyway?" he enquired.  
  
"I told you a distant relative of mine died during childbirth last week. I'm her only relative so I was asked to take the child in. I couldn't let them pot him in foster care. The young girl was my relative's best friend, she is going to look after the baby, serve as his nanny. She has been caring for him since he was born." He had practiced the story so many times that the lie rolled easily off histongue. William just shrugged

"Ok, see you later dad."  
  
"Bye." he called to his son's retreating back.  
  
15 minutes later Rupert heard a car pull up into the driveway. He went out to the door to meet with his old friend and Colleague.  
"Rupert" Hank said cheerily "How have you been?"  
"I'm doing alright thank you, Hank"  
"Good I'm glad. Rupert I can't tell you how grateful I am that you are doing this favour for me."  
Giles cleared his throat "Perhaps we should take this conversation inside, Let's get everything into the house."  
  
Buffy watched the hustle and bustle as everyone pulled bags from the car to the house. She stood in the driveway holding her precious bundle. Wanting to squeeze in as much time as she could where he was still "her" son. Eventually though everything was inside and she was called on to, go into the house.  
"Rupert, you remember my wife Joyce."  
"Yes of course. It's lovely to see you Joyce." he said as he shook her hand.  
"And this" Hank continued "is Buffy, my daughter" he spoke the words with disappointment in his voice.  
"It's very nice to meet you Buffy" he greeted "Please call me Rupert,  
or Giles whichever you prefer. And please treat this place as what it  
is your home."  
Buffy just smiled at him gratefully still clinging to her son.  
"And who is this." he questioned.  
Buffy looked at him with a proud glint in her eyes as she spoke.  
"This is Anthony, my-"  
"Your cousin's son, Rupert" Hank cut in.  
Buffy looked hurt and on the verge of tears.  
"Dad please let me say it. Let me have this one time to say, please."  
Hank did not look best pleased and was about to say something but Giles beat him to it.  
"Of course you can say it Buffy."  
Buffy felt an overwhelming gratitude to this man. And somehow, she knew that he wasn't a bad person.  
"Thank you" she said, tears glistening in her eyes "This is Anthony, my son."  
She looked down at him with so much love and it did not go unnoticed. Giles felt immense sympathy for the girl standing before him, but he knew that he had to go along with what Hank wanted. The man had too much power, he couldn't risk going against his wishes. And he had an idea that his daughter knew this too.  
  
"Well," Hank started "I don't see any point in us staying any longer. Come on Joyce, this isn't our problem anymore. Don't worry Buffy we will come and see you sometimes. Maybe you can begin to redeem yourself." all of this was said with a hint of contempt. And it cut Buffy to the bone.  
"Goodbye Rupert."  
"Goodbye Hank."  
  
Buffy watched as her parents left, and felt a mixture of both relief and hurt, but she didn't ponder on it. They were gone now, nothing could be done about it. When she turned around and Giles started to speak to her.  
"Well, Buffy." he removed his glasses and started to clean them "  
what do you say we put young Anthony in his crib and I'll show you where everything is?"  
She shook her head frantically,  
"No, I don't want to put him down."  
"Why ever not" he asked surprise.  
"Because if I put him down then it's real. The lies start. He's not my son anymore."  
Giles could sense the hurt and fear and anger that she had felt for months roll off her in waves. He tried to comfort her with words.  
"Buffy, dear, sit down"  
she did as he instructed and awaited a lecture. She was surprised when all she heard was a gentle voice.  
"Buffy, he is still your son. No one can change that."  
"But no one can know. And if no one knows then it isn't real."  
She was openly crying now.  
"Buffy, whether people know or not he is still your son. You are the one who gave birth to him. Nobody can take that away from you" his voice was soft and soothing and she couldn't help thinking, '_ his son is so lucky. This is the kind of person a father should be'_  
"But my dad-"  
"Forget what your father has said to you Buffy, Anthony is your son. People may not know but you will still be here. You will be raising him, but you will have my help because of this arrangement. And what your father seems to have forgotten is that you are seventeen in a couple of months. And then there will only be a year until you turn 18. Think about it Buffy, when you turn eighteen, there is nothing your father can do. You will be an adult and be free to do what you  
wish. That includes openly raise your son."  
She couldn't help herself, she threw herself into his arms. She hugged him with tears in her eyes.  
"Giles, thank you. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much those words meant to me."  
He was very flustered by her affection.  
"Ah, well, you're uh you're welcome Buffy. Now, let's put him in his  
crib and get you settled in."  
  
After they were through with the grand tour and Buffy had freshened up a bit, she and Giles sat at the kitchen table talking.  
"Giles, does, um, does your son know the truth?"  
"No" he answered "William isn't aware of the situation. Your father requested that be one of the terms of the arrangement."  
"oh, ok."  
"You will meet him later, he wanted to be here to meet you this afternoon but he had a prior engagement I'm afraid."  
"That's ok. I'm kind of glad. No offence it's just that I was a bit of a mess earlier."  
"None taken" he told her with a smile on his face "I completely understand."  
  
He looked up at the clock and noticed it had just gone 5 o'clock. And like clockwork, he heard the front door open. Buffy looked up when she heard someone call  
  
"Hey dad, I'm home."  
  
Buffy looked at the kitchen door and was met by a beautiful sight. Standing there was a boy of 18. He was little bit taller than average, he had cheekbones so sharp they should have been illegal. He was lean and had well muscled arms, and chest by what she could see through his tight black t- shirt. He also wore black jeans and black boots. He had bleached blonde hair, which looked stunning next to his features. But looking up she found herself looking at the best thing about him his beautiful, clear blue eyes. She couldn't think of a shade of the blue that matched his eyes.  
  
Meanwhile, he was having similar thoughts about the girl in front of him. He took in her long blonde hair, eyes the colour of emeralds and beautiful face. She was a tiny little thing. Both of them shared the same thought of what the other was.  
  
'Perfection'.  
  
Both teens were snapped out of their thoughts when Giles cleared his throat.  
"Buffy I would like you to meet my son." he said.  
"Hi" she said to him "I'm Buffy."  
"Hello pet," he replied to the vision in front of him. He held his hand  
out to her, "I'm William, but you can call me Spike."


	6. Chapter 6: Getting To Know You

**Chapter 6: Getting To Know You  
**  
30 minutes had passed since Buffy and Spike had first set eyes on each other, neither one had said much to the other, mainly because a few minutes after Spike came in Anthony awoke for his feeding. Buffy was currently in his nursery feeding him his bottle. Completely unaware of what was going on downstairs.  
  
**In the Kitchen**  
  
"Well, what do you think of her?" Giles asked his son.  
"She seems ok. Haven't exactly spoken to her much, can't really say  
I'm qualified to judge what she's like. Why don't you tell me."  
"She is a very charming young lady." Giles informed his son "She's taking this whole situation pretty hard." Giles was relieved that in some ways he could be honest about what was going on, it was not a lie to say that Buffy was finding the situation upsetting.  
"Don't worry dad, was goin' to be nice to her anyway. Seems like a  
nice enough chit."  
"Yes well, quite."  
  
The men were interrupted by Buffy's reappearance in the kitchen.  
"Buffy, good you're back, we were just about to order dinner."  
Spike looked at his father's flustered attempt to cover up their conversation, with amusement, but managed not to show it.  
"I thought that seeing as it is your first night we would order in."  
"Oh, can we have Chinese or pizza" Spike jumped in.  
"William, I was thinking we might have something a little nicer, after all this is for a special occasion, and I was also intending to give Buffy the decision of what we eat."  
He smiled reassuringly over at her while Spike pouted from his seat on top of the counter.  
"Actually Giles, I really appreciate the effort and all but I think Chinese sounds good." she said sheepishly. Giles however did not seem put out in the least.  
"Don't look so worried Buffy, I'm not going to be annoyed that you want Chinese food. However, I will have to put up with my son's smug look for the rest of the evening."  
Buffy giggled nervously at the comment and Spike didn't think he had  
ever heard a nicer sound.  
"Chinese it is then, is there anything in particular you would like?"  
She shook her head no and Giles went to call in the order. She looked around the kitchen nervously as now only she and Spike were left in the room. She felt she should start a conversation with him, but she had no idea what to say. However, she didn't need to worry.  
"So, Pet, how are you liking the place so far?" he inquired.  
"It seems ok. I haven't left the house yet, but it seems like a nice enough town. Different though."  
"Well there isn't much to do around here, only really one good hang out for people our age, but the people are nice enough" he told her.  
"That's good..." she was interrupted by Giles calling them into the  
living room to watch TV while they waited on their delivery. The next hour and a half passed in relative peace. Their dinner arrived, and they ate around the kitchen table with scattered conversation. Buffy had decided that Spike seemed like an alright guy, but she wasn't going to let herself get too involve _'not after what happened with Angel'_ she told herself '_it just causes too much heartache and the  
fact I have a child'_ After the meal was finished and the dishes were in the dishwasher, Buffy started to feel awkward. She didn't know what she should do now. Anthony wasn't due to be fed for another hour or two. And she was still getting used to her new environment. She wasn't sure if she was expected to just go to her room and wait until Anthony needed something. At home all she ever did was get sent to her room. She saw Giles looking at her with a concerned look on his face before he spoke  
"Buffy are you ok?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just not sure, what I should do now. Did you want me just to go to my room until Anthony wakes up?"  
Giles removed his glasses wiping them in exasperation.  
"Buffy don't be silly. This is your home now and you must feel free to treat it as such."  
"I have an idea." Spike interjected "why don't I take Buffy out for a couple of hours. Show her around town help her get used to the place. What do you say, luv?"  
"Um, thanks for the offer Spike, but I don't think so. I need to stay here in case Anthony needs anything. That's my job after all."  
"I'm sure dad doesn't mind looking after the little one for a while. Do you dad?"  
"Of course not" he assured her.  
"I still think I'll pass. Thanks though."  
"Buffy can I speak to you a minute." Giles requested.  
She followed him into the hall.  
"Buffy" he began "were you not listening to me this afternoon. I told you that nothing is going to change the fact that Anthony is yours. But you can't keep yourself locked up at home all the time."  
"I know, but I just don't want to leave him. I, I'm afraid."  
"Buffy, you don't have to be afraid, he will still be here when you get back. I'll take good care of him. I promise. Trust me."  
"I do" she assured him "It's just-"  
"It's just nothing. Go with William. Have fun."  
"OK, ok you win. I'll go" she said, pretending to pout. Giles led her back to the kitchen where Spike was waiting.  
"So, where are we going." she asked.  
Spike smirked and opened the door for her.  
"You'll just have to wait and see." he said "Let's go."  
Giles watched them go, glad that Buffy was at least making an effort to overcome her fears.  
  
****

**Main Street**  
  
"That is the Sun Cinema" Spike pointed to a building on his right. It's the only cinema they have in this town, so you'll see a lot of kids hanging around.  
  
"That is my dad's shop 'The Magic Box' and before you say it I know, what you're thinking, my dad was a lawyer but when we moved here he wanted a change. So now, he owns the shop. There aren't many shops around but there is a bookshop next door, if you like to read" he continued enthusiastically. They crossed the street and came to stop outside of a coffee shop.  
  
"This is the 'Espresso Pump' he told her. Most of us youngsters hang around here. It's where we're going now." he told her as he led her inside. She looked at him as they sat down wondering why he was being so nice to her. She decided the only way to find out was to voice her questions.  
"What do you want to drink pet?" he asked as he stood to go to the  
counter.  
"Um, Cappuccino please" she asked politely.  
"Sure thing, I'll just be a minute."  
She watched him as he departed and couldn't help the small smile that crossed her face. When he came back with their drinks Buffy decided to get straight to her question.  
"Spike, not that I don't appreciate it, because I do, but why are you being so nice. What is this all about."  
He was taken aback for a moment, but he understood where she was coming from, they had only just met and had hardly spoken to one another.  
"Well pet, we don't really know each other, but you seem to be really decent. Especially compared to people around here. Somebody I could come to like."  
She was panicked for a minute so had to say something.  
"Spike, I'm sure you're really nice and everything but I'm not looking for a relationship of any kind."  
"Oh no, Buffy. I don't want you to think that's what I'm after. I'm not saying I couldn't like you in that way but, I'm happy to be friends with you. This is just all about getting to know you." he smiled warmly at her and she smiled back  
"Friends" she repeated "I'd like that."  
"Good."  
They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before he started.  
"So, how come you came to be Anthony's nanny instead of being at school?"  
This was the question Buffy had been dreading, but she felt it was probably better to get it over with from the beginning.  
"Well" she started "Your dad's cousin and I were close back in LA. She was my best friend and she didn't have any family so she confided in me when she found out she was pregnant. I helped her through it. She had a lot of health problems and didn't make it through the birth. She had always said if anything happened she wanted me to look after her baby." her voice faltered and she paused a moment to get it back .  
"She wanted me to look after him, and I wasn't doing great at school. When they said they were bringing him here, I contacted your father. I couldn't take care of him from LA so I asked about working as a nanny so that I could be there like she wanted. Your dad agreed and the rest as they say is history." Spike listened intently as she spoke, unlike Angel he was genuinely interested in what she had to say.  
"My turn" Buffy said "you're 18 right?" he nodded in reply.  
"So are you still at school or college or what?"  
"I'm still at school. I'm a senior. Graduate in the summer." he replied to her question.  
"Now me." he smirked "Who named Anthony?"  
She looked away nervously as she tried to think of a convincing answer  
"Um... Faith did. That was your dad's cousin's name. She had picked it out a few days before he was born. I thought she would want to keep it." there that should do it  
"What do you want to do after you graduate?"  
"I wanna go to college, don't tell anyone I told you, but I wanna be a writer. I was thinking that's what I would major in Creative Writing."  
Buffy couldn't believe her ears. This boy whom she had known only a few hours shared one of her biggest dreams and she let it slip out without realizing.  
"Me too." It cam out barely a whisper.  
"What?" He asked confused.  
"Oh, I said way cool."  
"Oh. Thanks." He bought it.  
"So I'm up next. Right pet?"  
She nodded her agreement.  
"What's Anthony's surname?"  
"Why are you so interested in Anthony?" she asked, slightly annoyed at his questioning.  
"Sorry pet, it's just dad hasn't really told me much about what's going on. I guess I just want to know. I'll drop it."  
"Thanks."  
"So, what did you want to do if you had stayed at school?" he asked  
changing the subject.  
"I was thinking I'd like to go into some kind of design." she told him. Her face lighting up as she talked. They stayed that way for about another hour, firing questions back and forth at one another. Before they left, Spike had one last question.  
"When are you going to tell me whatever secret it is that you have?" She was surprised to say the least, she hadn't been expecting any  
more questions  
"What makes you think I have a secret." she asked defensively.  
"Look, pet. Buffy, I can tell by looking at your eyes that you're hiding something, but I won't push you. I just want to know, when you're ready to tell me."  
"Someday."

They left the coffee shop and walked in silence back home. Wen they arrived back, they went in to the living room to see both Giles and Anthony asleep on the couch. Buffy smiled at the sight of her son and the man who so far had been more like a dad to her than her own, and she had only known him a few hours. She tiptoed across the room to pick up the sleeping child. She walked quietly up the stairs, Spike close on her heels and headed towards the nursery. Once inside she set about getting him ready for bed. She turned around and saw Spike watching her silently. When he knew she had seen him, he joined her in the room and took the diaper from her hands and set to  
work. Buffy watched in amazement. She thought he was the perfect man. Unfortunately, she couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't take the risk. She knew however that she could fall in love with him. And Spike was thinking exactly the same thing of her. When he had finished, Buffy picked her son up and headed to the crib. Before placing him in it she turned to spike and whispered  
"Spike meet Anthony."  
He gave a soft smile and whispered back.  
"Hey little one, nice to meet you but it's time for bed."  
He watched Buffy place him in the car and saw the look of love and contentment in her eyes. when she leaned down and kissed his forehead. Something was definitely going on. He wanted to know what, but he trusted she would tell him when she wanted to. As they turned to leave he turned back placing a soft kiss on the baby's forehead  
"Night, little bit." he whispered to the baby's sleeping form. He heard Buffy utter a soft  
"Goodnight sweetheart." before they left the room.  
He walked her down the hall to her room. When they got her door he stopped and said goodnight.  
"Thank you for tonight." she said softly "I had fun."  
"Me too" He replied "I enjoyed getting to know you." he gave her a smile and turned to walk away. She watched him go thinking of how easily she would fall in love with him before turning into her room and closing the door.


	7. Chapter 7: Living Life

A/N: Thanks to my beta darlawinifred. Keep reviewing, I love reviews.  
  
Disclaimer, all characters other than baby Anthony belong to Joss Whedon and ME. The song "Sounds Like a Personal Problem" belongs to Ghost of the Robot  
  
Chapter 7: Living Life  
  
It was Saturday again. The past week passed uneventfully for Buffy.  
She stayed in the house most the time so still hadn't met anyone  
other than Giles, Spike and their immediate neighbours. Buffy filled  
her days with looking after Anthony, relishing in being able to do so  
without having to worry about what people, namely her parents, would think. It still hurt not to be able to say he was her son, but she  
said it as often as possible when she was in the nursery with him.  
  
Over the past few days, that night with Spike had played repeatedly  
in her head. She was awed at his reaction to Anthony; she had been  
even more surprised since then as he always tried to help her out  
with the baby as best he could. She found it unbelievably sweet that  
he was making such an effort, but she had no idea why he was. Of  
course, he hadn't been around much during the day because he had  
school and he had some sort of practice for some thing he had coming  
up later in the week, but he always helped her in the evening when he  
was home. They had also spent a lot of time talking after Anthony was  
put down for the night and Buffy had found her prediction to be  
correct. She was quickly falling for the young man but was determined never to act on the feelings. She felt it would be unfair to him, so she worked hard at being his friend. She had come to realize that most people had no idea who he really was. He put on an act of being the tough guy. But it wasn't true, he was a teenager who had been through a lot and put up a front so that he wouldn't be hurt. And  
Buffy was in awe that for some reason he seemed to be allowing her to see who he really was. Later that day Buffy was in the nursery with Anthony. She was sitting on the rocking chair in the corner with him in her arms singing softly to him, when she heard a soft knock on the door. She looked up to see Spike standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hi." she greeted him softly.  
  
"Hey, how's the bit today?" he asked as he entered the room.  
  
"He's good. He's just had his bottle, I was just trying to get him  
back to sleep," she told him quietly.  
  
"Can I try?" he asked with an unusual shyness and uncertainty that  
  
Buffy wasn't used to by now.  
  
"Of course" she put Anthony in his arms and stood to the side to let  
him sit. She watched as he rocked Anthony back and forth in the chair  
whispering to him sweetly.  
  
"Hey there bit, you look kind of tired to me. Time to sleep, be good  
for uncle Spike."  
  
Buffy's breath hitched in her throat when she heard that. It wasn't  
that she didn't like it she just wasn't expecting it. But she  
  
realized that it had nothing to do with her, after all, he didn't  
know that Anthony was hers. So, she let a smile cross her face as she  
turned and headed out of the room. She returned a few minutes later  
with a Polaroid camera, and snapped a picture before Spike realized  
what she was doing. He looked up when he saw the flash, and grinned  
at her. He looked down at the baby in his arms, and found him fast  
asleep so he stood up and placed him in his crib and walked over to  
Buffy.  
  
"You know pet, that wasn't very nice."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, not sounding the least bit apologetic "but I  
couldn't help myself. It was just too sweet looking."  
  
"Ok," he smiled "Can I see it."  
  
She picked the picture up from the changing table and handed it to  
Spike, watching as a soft smile passed his handsome features. He  
looked embarrassed as he spoke.  
  
"Um, Buffy, do you think... would it be ok if I kept this?"  
  
Spike found it hard to believe how attached he had become to the baby in just a week. It had started that first night when he saw the look  
on Buffy's face as she held him, he had realised there was something  
more to her story, but more importantly he could see how much she  
cared about this child. So, he made an effort so that he could stay  
close to her. However, he had found that he actually enjoyed spending  
time helping take care of him, and had quickly started to develop a  
bond with the little boy. Buffy noticed the uncertainty in his  
features, she squeezed his arm, gave him a small smile and answered  
him.  
  
"Of course, you can keep it. It's all yours."  
  
"Thank you." he replied genuinely.  
  
They walked into the hall before Spike stopped and turned to her.  
  
"Buffy." he started.  
  
She looked at him waiting for him to go on  
  
"I was wondering, I know you don't want to get involved and I won't  
force the issue. But you still don't know anyone here, I was  
wondering if you wanted to go to the Bronze with me tonight. As  
friends obviously. I'll introduce you to some people, you can unwind  
a bit.  
  
"I'd love to." She said with a huge smile.  
  
"Great." He said obviously pleased.  
  
"But I feel guilty asking your dad to watch Anthony again it's my job  
to look after him."  
  
"Buffy you're his nanny but you're allowed a night off. Hell even  
parents get that."  
  
"Ok, I'll asked him." Spike's smile widened at her answer.  
  
"Great well we leave at seven. See you later."  
  
Giles had been more than happy to agree to look after Anthony for the  
night so Buffy was now in her room getting dressed. Since they were  
going as friends, she didn't want to be too dressed up, so she had  
picked out one of her favourite outfits that she wore going out with  
friends. She wore a pair of low-slung leather trousers; she teamed  
them with another of her wide selection of halter-tops, her favourite  
item of clothing when she was going out. This one was deep red and  
sparkly. Her hair was slightly curled and left down, pooling around  
her shoulders. She kept her make-up light and natural, finishing off  
with a small amount of red lip-gloss. She gave herself a final look  
in the mirror and after deciding that she looked ok, she headed  
downstairs.  
  
Spike was at the bottom of the of the stairs when she started down  
them, and his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw her. She  
looked beautiful and he really wished that they were going as more  
than friends. He smiled at her as he reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"You look great, Luv."  
  
She blushed and mumbled a quick, "Thank you."  
  
She went to the living room to speak to Giles.  
  
"Giles that's us leaving."  
  
"Oh, yes, of course. You look lovely Buffy."  
  
"Thank you," she smiled "I'll try not to be too late." She said  
turning to Giles.  
  
"Please don't worry about it. Just have fun."  
  
"I'll try." she smiled and walked over. She took Anthony from him and gave him a quick kiss on the head before handing him back to Giles.  
  
"Giles, call my cell if you need me for anything."  
  
"I won't need anything. Now go, have fun."  
  
"Ok, ok, we're going. Bye Giles."  
  
"Goodnight Buffy."  
  
"Night dad." Spike chimed in.  
  
They turned and walked out the door heading for the club.  
  
**The Bronze**  
  
They two teens walked into the busy club together. She noticed a lot  
of people their age around, sitting at tables talking and laughing.  
There was a dance floor where some kids were dancing to music that  
was coming from a DJ or the stereo system. They all seemed to be  
having fun. Spike led her to a booth in the corner of the club where  
she saw a group of people sitting.  
  
"Hey guys." Spike said as they approached.  
  
The people at the table turned to them and smiled. A boy with brown  
hair and eyes and a friendly smile spoke up first  
  
"Hey, Spike how's it going'?"  
  
"Alright, whelp." He smirked. They boy just grinned and Spike started  
the introductions.  
  
"Ok, Buffy these are my friends. That one there," he told her  
pointing at the boy who had spoke when they first came in "is Xander.  
He's a bit of a goof but he's alright."  
  
"Hey." he said to her.  
  
"Hi." she said with a small wave.  
  
Spike continued, he pointed to a shy looking red head and a boy with  
dark blue hair  
  
"This is Willow and her boyfriend Oz. Willow is a genius, and really  
shy but she's a gem. And Oz. Well he's Oz he doesn't talk much."  
  
Willow giggled nervously.  
  
"H- Hi, it's um, n-nice to meet you." She held out her hand and Buffy  
shook it. Oz nodded at her as greeting.  
  
"Guys," Spike went on "this is Buffy."  
  
"Well Buffy," Xander spoke up "Spike's told us all about you. You've made quite an Impression our boy here."  
  
"Can it whelp." Spike gritted out.  
  
"Ignore him Buffy," Willow laughed "he just likes to embarrass Spike."  
  
Buffy smiled gratefully at the red head that had managed to make her  
feel more at ease. She was surprised by the yelp she heard.  
  
"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Buffy, I'm being so rude. Sit down please. Oh  
I'm so sorry" Willow babbled.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Buffy reassured her with a warm smile.  
  
Spike was still standing and Buffy was about to say something when he spoke first  
  
"Hey Oz, we need to go. We have that thing to do."  
  
Oz only nodded and stood up giving Willow a peck on the cheek  
  
"Where are you going?" Buffy asked .  
  
"That's a surprise Luv. You'll find out soon enough." He answered,  
shooting a look at the other two occupants at the table before  
walking away. Buffy turned back to his friends.  
  
"So, um, are you guys at school with Spike?"  
  
"Yeah." Willow replied "We have a class or two together but that's  
because I have a few senior classes. But we're juniors. I just do  
  
well in... school." she blushed.  
  
"So, Buff." Xander cut in "Are you going to be starting school with  
us soon?"  
  
"Um, no actually. I'm working as a nanny for Spike's dad." she  
answered, her nervousness evident in her voice.  
  
"But you're only sixteen. Right?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So you should be at school."  
  
"I really don't mind." Buffy insisted "My friend wanted me to look  
after her son, I wasn't doing great in school so I thought, what the  
hell."  
  
The two teens could tell she felt uncomfortable in the conversation,  
so Xander changed the subject.  
  
"So what was it like living in LA?"  
  
"It was ok. The shopping was fantastic, but the people were so  
superficial, it was hard to know who was a fake and who was genuine." she told them her thoughts drifting to Angel.  
  
"What," Xander exclaimed "you mean some people in LA have real  
noses?" he joked.  
  
This broke the ice and Buffy immediately felt at ease. This started a  
round of conversation, and joking, and Buffy had decided that she  
liked the two. She already felt like she had another two friends. The  
banter continued until they heard a voice over the microphone. Buffy  
turned around and was surprised to see Spike on the stage holding a  
guitar, Oz was there also, in his hand was a bass guitar ' so that's  
what he was practicing' she thought. She had to admit she was  
pleasantly surprised. She sat back in her seat waiting for Spike to  
speak.  
  
"Hey everybody." he called out over the microphone "the first song  
we're gonna sing tonight is one I just wrote a few days ago. I think  
it's something most of us are gonna feel at some point. I want to  
dedicate it to my new friend."  
  
Buffy smiled inwardly knowing he meant her, while Willow and Xander looked at each other knowingly. Surprised as she had been when she had seen him on the stage, it didn't compare to her surprise when she heard him start to sing.  
  
_What is this crap, I'm going through,  
  
where am I at, and who are you,  
  
to make me feel, like I'm so scared,  
  
caught me off-guard, was not prepared,  
  
for you,  
  
so smart, so cool,  
  
to me,  
  
life seems, it shouldn't be this way.  
  
_His voice was deep and seductive. He used every part of the stage,  
looking directly at the stage as he sang. The only word Buffy could  
think of to describe it was hypnotic. She felt herself being pulled  
in. Paying perfect attention to the words.

Spike thought of her as he sung the words. He wrote it to get out how  
he felt about her, as an explanation. Also, because he wanted to  
show her he wanted to know what she was hiding. He looked at her from the corner of his eye for the entire song.  
  
_So here I am, and there you are,  
  
sitting so close, feeling so far,  
  
from me and I, can't figure out,  
  
what I should say, what's this about,  
  
to you,  
  
to smart, to cool,  
  
for me,  
  
life seems, it shouldn't be this way...  
_  
When the song finished, Buffy clapped with the rest of the crowd. She  
couldn't believe how talented he was. She stood up to greet him as  
he came back to the table  
  
"You were great." she said enthusiastically.  
  
"Thanks, Luv." she thought she saw a slight blush was he said this.  
  
"I had no idea you could sing like that."  
  
"Well now you do." He said with a beautiful smile showing.  
  
He sat down beside her and they talked for another two hours. It was  
two hours of fun and Buffy finally felt like she could fit in  
somewhere. But she did miss her son, and more than ever she wanted to be able to tell them the truth. After two hours, Spike turned to her,  
  
"Think we should be going pet."  
  
"Yeah you're right. "  
  
She turned her new friends and thanked them for being so welcoming.  
  
"Oh Buffy, here's my phone number. Give me a call and we'll go  
shopping or something." Willow said excitedly "It's gonna be great  
having another girl around."  
  
Buffy smiled at her. "I will. Goodbye guys."  
  
Everyone said goodbye to each other and Buffy and Spike headed out of the club. Once they were outside Spike started talking.  
  
"So what'd you think?"  
  
"It was great" she replied honestly "you're friends are really nice.  
Willow is the best. And you were fantastic."  
  
"Thanks pet, well let's get you home."  
  
As they started towards home Buffy spoke softly.  
  
"Do you know what tonight made me realize?" she asked him  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's time to stop wondering about what could have been. I can't keep  
wallowing like I have been. It's time to start living life"  
  
"I think you're right, Luv." he said, "I think you're right."  
  
They walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence.


	8. Chapter 8: Birthday Kisses

A/N: thanx to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. Please keep reviewing, cos i love reviews.

Anon: Thanx so much for the compliment. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 8: Birthady Kisses**

Two months had passed since Buffy and Anthony had come to Sunnydale. In those two months, she had come to look on the people she met as her family. And a better family than her real one. She was incredibly close to Willow; they spoke on the phone every night and went out for the day at least once a fortnight. She had come to look on Xander as the brother she never had. Giles she had come to look at as the father she always wished she had, one who actually cared about her. And then there was Spike, she could try to pretend that she only felt friendship for him, but she knew that was not how she really felt. In the time she had known him, she had fallen head over heels. She could talk to him about anything, she felt increasingly guilty that he  
still didn't know about Anthony and she wanted to tell him the truth  
more with each passing day. They spent most of their spare time  
together, staying up to the small hours talking. Spike was also  
becoming closer to Anthony taking him walks and helping her out as  
much as possible. She couldn't count the number of times she had  
wished he was his father. She was surprised one night to find that  
Spike had actually framed the picture she had taken of him with  
Anthony that first week. He really did seem to care about the little  
boy. And now, it was the day before her seventeenth birthday. She  
wouldn't see Spike or Giles today because they both had things to do,  
but what it was she had no idea. So, Willow was coming by to make  
plans for her birthday. She was busy cleaning her room when the  
doorbell rang. She ran downstairs and opened the door.  
  
"Hey Will" she greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Buff" came the chirpy reply.  
  
"Come on in Will, just go up to my room, I'm going to check on  
Anthony," she told her as she headed back up the stairs.  
  
Willow followed her and went into Buffy's room while Buffy headed for the nursery. After seeing that Anthony was still sleeping soundly she headed back to her room. She went in and saw Willow sitting on her bed waiting for her.  
  
"Hey Will, what's up?" she asked her friend.  
  
"Nothing much, is Anthony asleep?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's out like a light. So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Buffy  
asked.  
  
"Well it's a Buffy birthday, so I think I should ask you that."  
  
"I don't know what I want to do this year, I mean I won't see my  
parents but that's ok. Just not going to be the kind of birthday I'm  
used to," she said.  
  
Willow looked sympathetic and said.  
  
"Oh, Buff, don't be sad we'll try and make it a good birthday for you"  
  
"I'm not sad. This is probably going to be the best birthday I've had  
in a while. I may not be with my parents, but I will be with my  
family." she said smiling at her friend.  
  
Willow looked at her friend, tears glistening in her eyes.  
  
"Buffy that's so sweet. You know we all love you right?"  
  
"I know," she said, "I love you guys too."  
  
The two girls just sat for a moment before Willow asked what she had  
wanted to ask since that first night at the Bronze.  
  
"Buffy, how do you feel about Spike?"  
  
Buffy was surprised at how sudden the enquiry was and looked away  
nervously as she answered.  
  
"He's one of my best friends, of course I like him."  
  
"Buffy, that's not what I meant and you know it. Tell me, and don't  
lie. Do you see this face, it's my resolve face and I want the truth."  
  
Buffy sighed and answered the question as honestly as she could  
without having to admit that she loved him.  
  
"Will, I like Spike, I really do. But there are a lot of reasons why  
I can't do anything about it."  
  
"Buffy Summers" Willow scolded "you should know by now that Spike is a good guy. He really likes you; it's obvious to everyone. He won't hurt you if that's what you're afraid of."  
  
"It's not." she replied, "It's just a really complicated situation, a  
lot of stuff that I can't go into, but I can't be with Spike. I'm  
more worried about hurting him."  
  
"Ok" Willow said "but he really does care for you. He wants you to  
have a special birthday you know. Wanted to know what you wanted to do so that he could arrange it."  
  
Buffy was gob smacked at the revelation. She had no idea that Spike  
would do that for her.  
  
"Well, I really just want something simple, you know all my friends  
around me. Just being together and having fun. I've never had that  
before. In LA, everything had to be extravagant. I don't want that  
anymore," she told her friend.  
  
"Ok, one nice quiet birthday, check" the redhead giggled.  
  
"So how's things with you and Oz?" Buffy asked her friend.  
  
"Oh, really good" she replied excitedly, "he's just so sweet and  
nice. And sweet."  
  
Buffy couldn't help laughing at how worked up her friend got when she talked about her boyfriend. They had been together for months before Buffy even got there but Willow still acted as if it was the  
honeymoon period. However, Buffy found it endearing, The girls spent the rest of the afternoon gossiping until they heard Anthony's crying over the monitor.  
  
"Well." willow said standing up "I should probably get going, looks  
like you have work to do."  
  
"Yeah, said Buffy as she went to collect Anthony from the  
nursery "he's due a bottle. And I know he's two months old but he  
still sleeps most of the day and nights as well now"  
  
Willow just looked at her funny when she said this  
  
"I wasn't complaining" she defended.  
  
She walked downstairs carrying Anthony so she could say goodbye to  
Willow.  
  
"Buffy" willow said suddenly "I know why you say you keep working as Anthony's nanny and I'll accept that. However, I do think there's  
something else going on. I just want you know you can tell me  
anything."  
  
"I know" she replied honestly.  
  
"Well, see you tomorrow Buff" Willow said as she walked out the door  
  
"See you later, Will" Buffy called as she closed the door and headed  
back upstairs.

For the rest of the day Buffy busied herself taking care of her son.  
She gave him his bottle after Willow left and now it was time to give  
him his bath. She lay him in his crib and went to the bathroom to  
fill the baby bath. She filled the bath with water and took it back  
to the nursery. After she had done that she sat on the rocker bouncing him on her knee talking to him.  
  
"You know little man; you are starting to get a little heavy. But you  
are also getting more and more handsome every day. Count yourself  
lucky you don't look like your dad. You know I love you don't you  
sweetie. One day we'll tell everyone the truth."  
  
She looked at him and saw a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Oh look at that smile" she said excitedly "you are a gorgeous  
little thing. My beautiful little boy."  
  
"You know, that's not too hard to believe." a voice interrupted.  
  
She looked around to see Spike standing by the door grinning at her.  
  
"You love to do that, don't you?" she scolded playfully.  
  
"Well you know me Luv" he replied, "I'm the big bad, it's my job to  
scare people."  
  
"Yeah, yeah" she laughed, "so what wouldn't be so hard to believe?"  
  
"That he was your little boy," he told her seriously.

The smile left her face at that moment as she let Spike's words sink  
in. She wondered if he knew, if maybe he had heard her talking to  
Giles, but she knew that wasn't possible. She was always careful  
about talking about it. She just looked at him and answered.  
  
"Don't be silly Spike, he has a mother and he's going to know all  
about her."  
  
"I know, I was just saying that you are the one who does everything  
for him, it wouldn't be hard to believe" he said  
  
"Well, he's not mine, but I love him like he was so I'll keep taking  
care of him as long as Giles wants." denying her son broke her heart  
but she knew that she didn't have any other choice. For now.

By the time they had finished, she found that Anthony had fallen asleep again and so she put him back in his crib and turned to leave the room.  
  
"He is a beautiful child."  
  
Buffy was shocked at the sound of Spike's voice.  
  
"Yeah," she agreed "he really is."

They left the room together said their goodnights and left to go to  
their rooms. Buffy lay awake for long time thinking about Spike's  
words and the things Willow had told her earlier and wondered what  
would happen when they all finally knew, she couldn't wait for her  
next birthday, when the truth could finally be revealed.

The next night Buffy was sitting in the living room with Giles  
waiting for her friends to arrive, once they did Giles was taking  
Anthony out for the night to a friend's house so that Buffy could  
have the night aloe with her friends. She had spent her time during  
the day with Anthony, she took him out in his pram, and walked around the park. Revelling in the time alone. Now she was waiting for  
everyone to arrive. Spike had to pop out but promised to be back  
soon. She came back to reality when her friends came through the door.

Spike was wandering about the streets of Sunnydale. He had to get out for a while. He was more nervous than he had expected about giving Buffy her birthday gifts. He had gotten her a few things, one that he could give at her party and a few other special gifts that he would give her later. But, he had to go back now, everyone would be there.

Buffy looked up when she heard the door open ten minutes after  
everyone else had arrived and smiled when she saw Spike come in.  
  
"Hey pet, sorry I'm late."  
  
"That's ok." she chirped.  
  
He leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Happy Birthday, pet."  
  
"Thank you" she beamed at him.  
  
"Well." said Xander "Let's get this party started."

They spent the next few hours playing the usual party games since it  
wasn't anything Buffy had ever really done before. And Spike wanted  
her to experience it. She was having a whale of a time and now they  
were playing truth or dare.  
  
"Ok, it's my turn." Xander said "Spike, truth or dare."  
  
"Bloody hell, truth." he grumbled.  
  
"Ok," said Xander happily "how many times did you sleep with Dru last year?"  
  
Buffy looked away from the others not sure if she wanted to hear this  
and Spike looked at Xander furiously.  
  
"Bloody hell you wanker, I'm not answering that." he yelled.  
  
"You have to, you chose truth, it's the rules." laughed Xander.  
  
"Bugger, ok, loads, we were at it like rabbits. Happy now?"  
  
Buffy felt tears stinging at her eyes when she heard Xander continue.  
  
"Come on man, give us a straight answer." he complained  
  
"Yeah." chimed in Willow "You have to tell us."Spike looked over at  
Buffy and saw the hurt look on her face. He had been lying through  
his teeth and seeing the look on her face, he knew he had to admit  
it. He blushed furiously as he turned back to answer the question  
  
"Never." he told them  
  
When he answered, he saw a group of gaping faces.  
  
"What, how is that possible? You were together for the best part of a  
year" exclaimed Xander.  
  
"I know that," he said exasperated "that's why she cheated on me. But  
we never slept together."  
  
"But then that means..." Xander left the rest of the sentence hanging  
in the air. His shock evident  
  
"No it doesn't." admitted Spike.  
  
This got a response from Willow.  
  
"But if you didn't sleep with Drusilla, then when and who? Spike  
we've never seen you with anyone else."  
  
"I know." he said quietly "it was before I came here. I was fifteen,  
there was a lot of heartache following it.. That's one of the main  
reasons I didn't sleep with Drusilla. I didn't want that hurt again."  
he finished sadly.  
  
Everyone sat quietly before the silence was broken.  
  
"So who's for presents?" asked Xander.

Buffy looked around at her gifts, it wasn't much but it meant more to  
her than any gifts had before. From Xander there was a stuffed animal  
because he knew she collected them but hadn't been able to bring many from LA, he had also given her a couple of CD's. Willow and Oz had gotten her a sweater she had seen at the mall that she had really like and a few DVD's. Now it was time for Spike's gift. He hadn't wanted to give her anything to showy in front of the others, so he handed her what he had picked out to give her at that point. She  
looked at the wrapping, and started to open the gift. It was a   
collection of books on interior design and photography. She loved  
them.  
  
"I just remember you said they interested you." Spike said shyly.  
  
"I love them, Spike. Thank you." she went over to him and leaned down to give his cheek a kiss.  
  
"Thank you all guys. This has been the best birthday I've had in a  
long time" she said truthfully.

Half an hour later, everyone was gone and only she and Spike were left. The phone rang and she went to answer it. She came back in to the living room looking bemused.  
  
"Who was that pet?" Spike asked as she re-entered the room.  
  
"Giles, he said that he was going to stay over at his friends house  
and not to worry about Anthony he has enough stuff with him. Did he  
plan this?" she accused.  
  
Spike looked at her sheepishly before answering.  
  
"He just wanted you to have a quiet night, be able to relax. Have a  
night off from being the nanny. And we know you like it, but you  
deserve a break." he told her.  
  
"Ok, I'll let it go." she grinned.  
  
"So Luv, want to get something to drink and then we head upstairs to  
talk?" he asked  
  
"Sure." she answered.  
  
They prepared their drinks and went upstairs and Spike went to his  
room to get her gifts. When he went back to her room she was changed in to her, pyjama's and sitting cross-legged on the bed. He sat down beside her ands she eyed the presents curiously.  
  
"Yes pet, they're yours but you have to wait a bit before you get to  
open them" he scolded  
  
"Spoil sport." she grumbled.  
  
"Ok let's talk." he said "Did you enjoy your birthday?"  
  
It was great." she said genuinely "can I have my gifts now?"  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"Ok I suppose you can have one." he said as he picked up a small box  
and handed it to her. She didn't wait long before ripping in to the  
paper. She opened the box and inside lay a beautiful Celtic cross  
necklace with an amethyst stone in the middle.  
  
"Oh my god, Spike it's beautiful." she exclaimed.  
  
"A beautiful necklace for a beautiful girl." he told her with a smile  
playing on his lips.  
  
"Now." he continued "I didn't want to give these gifts to you when  
the others were here. These ones are to show you how special you are  
to me." He said shyly.  
  
She looked at him and said.  
  
"You're special to me too Spike."  
  
He gave her a look that said those were the greatest words he had  
ever heard before she continued  
  
"Spike can I ask you something?"  
  
"Fire away pet."  
  
"Well, what did you mean when you said there was a lot of heartache  
after your first time?" she asked.  
  
"I don't think you want to know the answer to that pet. Here open  
your other present"

She opened the wrapping and gasped at what lay inside, there lay a  
photograph that had been taken only earlier that week of Buffy, Spike  
and Anthony at the park. They, along with Giles had taken Anthony a  
walk to the park and had stopped to sit on the grass and enjoy the  
sun. She had taken Anthony out of his pram and she and Spike were  
playing on the grass with him when he started to get restless. Buffy  
had held him while Spike sang and the picture had been taken by Giles  
after he had fallen asleep, Buffy still held Anthony while Spike sat  
beside her looking at him, both with content smiles on their faces.  
The picture sat in a simple silver frame. Tears sprang to her eyes  
when she thought how much they looked like a family and couldn't help ut wish it were true.  
  
"You don't need to keep that picture in it." he told her nervously "  
I just thought.."  
  
"Spike, this is the most beautiful gift anyone has ever given me. I  
wouldn't change anything about it for the world. Thank You" she told  
him as a lone tear slid down her face  
  
"You're welcome." he replied.  
  
"Buffy, do you still want answer to the question you asked earlier."  
he asked softly  
  
"If you want to give me one."  
  
"Ok, but don't say anything until I've finished I've never told  
anyone this"  
  
"I won't." she promised.  
  
"Ok then" he started "I was fifteen and we still lived in England. I  
met a girl named Cecily and I fell for her. I fell hard. I was a bit  
of a geek back then but I wasn't all that unpopular so she would  
associate with me." He pause for a moment to think of the right words before continuing

ne night, we had a bit to drink but we weren't  
drunk. I just felt a bit more at ease. So, we were talking and having  
a good time and she asked me to go upstairs with her. I was crazy  
about her and so I did. I knew she had a few boyfriends. She wasn't  
virginal by any stretch of the imagination. I wasn't sure about it  
but I really liked her so when she kissed me I kissed her back. As  
they say one thing led to another and we slept together. She left  
straight afterwards."  
  
He stopped talking and she thought he was finished so she opened her  
mouth to speak but he put a finger to her lips and started speaking  
again.  
  
"I didn't see much of her over the next few weeks, and then some  
rumours stared going around. I knew they involved me so I went to  
speak to her. When I got to her house, her brother attacked me. Then  
her father came out grabbed me by the arm and pushed me inside. My  
dad was already there. I sat down and the next thing her father was  
screaming at me, calling me scum and saying I had ruined his  
daughter's life. I had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
He stopped to take a breath and reign in his emotions.  
  
"Anyway, I had no idea what he was talking about. And then she came  
in. She looked at me with a look of pure hatred telling me I had done  
it to her, they still hadn't told me what exactly. They did then, she  
was pregnant. I had no idea what to do or say. I told them I'd do  
what I could to help her and the baby, she laughed in my face and  
told me that as of the next day there wouldn't be a baby. My heart  
broke into a million pieces when she said that. She stood by what she  
said. She killed my baby."

He broke down in tears in speaking those last words and Buffy's tears  
were not far behind. She did the only thing she could to comfort him,  
she put her arms around him and held him close, crying with him. And  
hating that girl for what she did to this wonderful, caring man. She  
knew then that she was in love with him. They sat like that for about  
ten minutes before breaking apart.  
  
"I'm sorry." he said. Embarrassed at having cried in front of her.  
  
"No, don't dare apologize. You've been hurt in a way that no-one  
should ever be hurt so cry and don't feel bad about it" she told him  
gently.  
  
"I guess." he said "that photo just makes me think about the family  
I wish I could have had. I don't use Anthony as a replacement just so  
you know. I honestly love that little boy. It's just."  
  
"I know." she soothed.  
  
"Buffy I have to tell you something. I know you don't want to hear it  
but I have to say it. Buffy I love you. I'm in love with you. Have  
been since the first day you got here. I won't force this it's just  
important that you know." he told her.  
  
Looking in his eyes, she could tell he spoke nothing but the truth.

"I know, but there are lot of things I need to sort out in my head,  
but I do care for you please know that." she told him .  
He looked at her, both of them were being guided by their emotions at  
the moment and what happened next was inevitable. They looked at eachother, both knowing how much they loved the other and simultaneously eaned closer together. Their lips met in a soft kiss. After amoment, the kiss deepened and Spike swept his tongue across her lip  
and she opened her mouth to let his tongue inside. They kissed until  
they needed air. They looked at one another and leaned in, the second  
kiss more urgent. Buffy stopped suddenly  
  
"Spike, maybe we shouldn't do this." she said.  
  
"Buffy please just give me tonight."  
  
She looked up at him tentatively, he noticed her look and reassured  
  
her  
  
"We don't have to do that. I'll be happy just to hold you, but Buffy  
I love you and I need to be with you tonight. Whatever way you'll let  
me"  
  
"Ok "she said with a smile.  
  
They leaned in and kissed again, laying back on the bed. They wrapped  
their arms around each other and shared one last kiss, the lay  
wrapped in each other and thinking only of each other.


	9. Chapter 9: Mr Perfect

A/N: Hey all someone asked me to kill off Buffy's dad in this fic, it wasn't something I'd intended to do but the idea is quite appealing. So, if you want Hank to be killed off at some point leave a review and leave a note saying you want him dead. Thanx  
  
Chapter 9  
  
When Buffy and Spike awoke the next morning, they were still wrapped in each other's arms. Neither of them made any effort to move, perfectly content just to lie there together. They stayed as they were for a few more minutes until Spike leaned down, kissed Buffy lightly on the lips, and whispered

"Thank you" softly in her ear

"For what?" she asked just as softly

"For letting me be here with you last night. It meant a lot," he told her honestly

"Spike I wanted you to stay, I wouldn't have let you if I didn't" she sighed "and anyway it's not as if anything happened" she finished

Spike looked hurt as he spoke to her

"Buffy, we kissed last night, and that may be nothing to you but it's something to me" he told her

"Spike, I didn't say it was nothing" she sighed

"Well, it sounded that way to me" he said getting upset

"Listen Spike, I don't regret kissing you last night. I care about you, and I do like you. I just need time. I don't know what's going to happen, but I need time to figure things out in my head. I don't want to hurt you," she said softly moving one hand to cup his cheek. He leaned in to the touch and answered

"Buffy, luv, I just want to be with you, sometimes it's worth taking the chance at being hurt to be with the person you love and see if what you have can work out"

"Spike" she started "I care about you, I do. And I want to be with you, but not yet. I need to figure things out. If we are meant to be together, it'll happen. But for now, I don't want to lose the friendship we have. Can we concentrate on that for now. And let whatever happens happen?" she asked him

"Ok, but it's gonna be hard, all I wanna do is kiss you" he said in a seductive voice

"Well, I wouldn't be opposed to a kiss now and again, if it happens. But I need you understand that it'll be just that a kiss. We'll still be just friends, for now anyway"

"I can do that, for now" he told her as he leaned in to kiss her again

"So" he started when they pulled apart "Prom is coming up in two months, and since we're friends, do you want to go with me. Just as friends?" he asked sounding very nervous

She looked at him and answered

"Wouldn't you rather take a date, someone from school"

"There is no one I would rather go with than you Buffy, I love you, I couldn't enjoy it if you weren't with me. It'll just be a friend's thing. And Willow will be there. She's going with Oz, because he's a senior"

"I would love to go with you" she said with a smile He smiled back

"Great" He leaned in and kissed her again but jumped back when they heard the front door opening.

They rushed to get dressed and both went downstairs where Giles was waiting with Anthony

"Hi, Giles" she greeted

"Buffy, hello dear, how was your evening" he asked her as she sat down on the couch

"It was great" she informed him

"we had a lot of fun. Got some great gifts" she said looking at Spike who gave her a small smile

"Well, I'm glad" Giles said in reply "you deserve a little fun"

"Well I got some last night, but now it's time to get back to work" she said as she took Anthony from his arms

"Do you need some help?" asked Spike "If you want. I was thinking I might take him out for a while later. I f you wanna come with" she told him

"Sounds like a plan" he conceded as they walked up to the nursery.

Two hours later, they were walking around the park. Spike pushing Anthony in his pram. Passers by looked at them thinking how much they looked like a perfect little family. Buffy had never felt so content, and it showed on her face. It was times like this that she really wanted just to tell him everything, have complete honesty and see what his reaction was. Maybe then they really could be that family. They strolled along in complete silence the entire time both enjoying just being. They walked for around an hour before heading back home. Spike had to go out and Buffy spent the rest of the afternoon looking after her baby and thinking about Spike.

The day of the trip Buffy had gotten a phone call from her father saying that he was coming to visit. Today was that day and Buffy was dreading it. He had told her he was bringing someone with him so she had to look nice and preferably have Anthony out of the way, so Spike had taken him out for the day. Now she was waiting for her father to arrive. She had just entered the living room when the doorbell rang. She answered the door to find her father and another young man of about college age on the doorstep.

"Hi, dad" she greeted with false cheerfulness

"Hello Buffy" he replied stiffly

"Come on in" she stood to the side to let them enter

"Buffy, I'd like you to meet Riley Finn" her father introduced the young man in front of her

"It's nice to meet you" she said

"You too" he said with a grin

Buffy took in the man's appearance, he was tall and well built, and he had sandy blonde hair. He had a kind of goofy look to him and she couldn't help but compare him to Spike. She knew exactly why her father had brought him here. After sitting down in the living room her father started to inform her of his reasons for his visit

"Buffy, I'm going to get right down to why I came here. Riley is a senior at UC Sunnydale, he works as an intern at the firm. I think he would be perfect to you. He saw a picture of you and thought he'd like to take you out. That would be nice wouldn't it" it wasn't a question so much as an order.

She didn't know quite what to say, she didn't want to go out with him that would ruin anything she had with Spike. However, she also knew she couldn't go against what her father said.

"Dad" she objected "I really don't think that right now is a good time for me to be getting involved with anyone" turning to Riley, she went on

"no offence to you Riley, it's just that I never have any free time so just now just isn't great"

"Nonsense" her father brushed off her words "you get time off from your job, after all it's not your child" he put emphasis on the last part of the sentence Buffy looked furious but didn't say anything "Fine, I'll go." She mumbled

"That's a good girl. Riley will pick you up tomorrow at seven" Buffy looked up when she heard a noise in the hall

Spike had been out with Anthony for a little over two hours, he was perfectly happy to do it while Buffy saw her dad since she didn't see him very often. He was on his way home when he met an old friend who had left for college, needless to say he was surprised to see his friend pushing a pram

"Hey Spike" called the friend

"Owen, hey pal how's things?"

"Good. Apparently, you've been busy. Because you didn't have a kid when I left" his friend joked

"What" he looked at Anthony and objected

"oh no, he's not mine. He's the baby of a relative of my dad, she died, my dad was her only relative, we got the baby" he told his friend.

"Oh, whatever you say man, but you look kinda daddy like to me"

"Well I'm not" he said wistfully "well it's been good seeing you but he's due fed, better get back"

"Ok, man, see you around" Owen called as he walked away.

Owen's words played through Spike's head as he continued on his way home. He realised that he really wouldn't mind being the child's father, in fact he kind of wished he was. Somehow, he could just see himself, Buffy and Anthony as a family. When he got home, he could hear voices in the living room and figured Buffy's father must still be there. He was about to go in when he heard them talking, he couldn't help but overhear the last part of the conversation as he turned to walk away

"Riley will pick you up tomorrow at seven" he heard His heart broke right then and he gasped. He couldn't get to grips with what he had heard and he turned back round just in time to see Buffy look up.

Buffy could see the hurt written on his face and it killed her. She didn't want to hurt him, but there was no way to get around what her father wanted.

"Spike, I-"she started

"Doesn't matter Buffy, was just gonna tell you we were back" he said coldly and turned an walked back out the door.

Her father left not long after. Giles wasn't there as he was out of town on business for the weekend. So all she could do was wait for him to come back. It was late by the time he did and Anthony was already fed and asleep by the time he returned. When he came in, he went straight upstairs without looking at Buffy. His head was in turmoil over the fact that she was going to go out with someone else. He honestly thought she wanted to be with him. What he didn't realise was that she did. And she was hurting just as much as he was.

She waited a few minutes before knocking on his door. When he didn't answer, she opened the door, went in, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Don't talk just listen" she ordered

"I'm sorry for what you heard earlier. I want you to know that I don't want to date Riley. But you don't know my dad. He is a very powerful man and there is no going against what he says. I tried to get out of it but my dad is determined that Riley is perfect to me. I have no choice. However, if the relationship happens to work out there is nothing my father can do about it" she said, never changing her tone of voice.

Staying completely calm the whole time. She cupped his cheek and went on

"I'll go out wit Riley long enough to keep my father happy, and then I'll end things. I don't want to be with him. It will only be for a little while" she told him forcefully. He looked at her with hope in his eyes and spoke up

"I guess I can deal for a little while but I don't like it. I know we're not together but still"

"I know, but I promise I'll fix everything" she promised

"I guess this means you won't be coming to prom then" he said sadly

"What gives you that idea?"

"Well, Riley-"

"can deal with it" she interrupted

"I am going with you, because I said I would. More importantly because I want to. Riley will have to put up with it. I'm going"

He smiled at her and replied "Thank you. Can I kiss you now?" he asked

"You better" she replied" They leaned closer together and their lips met. The kiss was slow and gentle, it was a promise that things would work out eventually. That night they lay together again. Perfectly content.


	10. Chapter 10: Captain Cardboard

**Chapter 10 - Captain Cardboard  
**  
It had been a week since her father's visit and her first date with  
Riley. She had hated every minute of it. She found Riley to be  
incredibly boring, with no real personality to speak of. She thought  
of Spike for the whole date in order to get through it. And now she  
was getting ready for date number two. He was taking her out  
somewhere fancy, courtesy of her father. She wished that she could  
call the whole thing off, but knew she had to seem for a while as if  
she had been making the effort. She thought about the previous weeks  
date, as she got dressed. He had picked her up and taken her to a  
movie, she had no say which movie, and she ended up sitting through  
two hours of car crashes and people shooting each other, by the time  
it was over she wanted to rip her hair out. And then it was out to  
dinner. He took her to a little pizza parlor and he talked about  
himself the entire time. She had been completely bored. Spike had  
dubbed him 'Captain Cardboard' and Buffy couldn't say she disagreed with that observation. Her favorite part of the date was the end of it. Giles had begun taking Anthony with him every Saturday, to who they now knew was his girlfriend's, Jenny Calendar's house. He had decided that she needed the night to herself, but he seen it from the point of view as a mother needing a break from looking after her baby son. After she got home, she climbed in to bed beside Spike. They shared a few kisses and then fell into a peaceful sleep, lying  
spooned against each other. And now she had to go through it all  
again. She had chosen a simple pair of black boot cut trousers and a  
dark blue top, with a pair of pointy toe boots. Her hair was pinned  
back. She wore this because it made it look like she had made an  
effort without making any. As she finished putting the final touches  
on her make up, she heard a knock on her door and Spike walked in.  
  
"Hey love." he said.  
  
"Hi." she smiled back.  
  
"You look great..." he looked at her for a minute "don't go."  
  
"I have to go Spike. God knows I wish I didn't, but I do." she sighed.  
  
"I know, but I wish you could stay here with me." he pouted jutting  
out his lower lip.  
  
"Me too, but you'll have me all to yourself when I get back.".  
  
"Ok, I need to know. Has he kissed you yet?" he asked.  
  
"No, I didn't let him. But it's going to have to happen at some  
point." she did not look happy about this and Spike looked even less  
happy.  
  
"Can't I just rip his lips off. He can't kiss you then." he said  
completely serious.  
  
Buffy giggled at this.  
  
"As much as I like the sound of that I don't think it's such a great  
idea. I'll tell you what you can kiss me now, before I go and that  
way he doesn't get to kiss me directly."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her logic.  
  
"Luv, I don't think it works that way."  
  
"I know," she said "I just wanted an excuse to get you to kiss me."  
  
"All you had to do was ask" he said flirtatiously as he leaned in and  
captured her lips in a searing kiss. Just as they broke the kiss, the  
doorbell rang.  
  
"Oh well, I have to go. Wait up for me?" she called as she left the  
room.  
  
"Try and stop me." he yelled back.  
  
Buffy greeted Riley at the door with a false smile.  
  
"Let's go." she said as she closed the door behind her.

Spike watched her leave with a sad look on his face. He knew that she  
cared about him, he knew that she was only seeing Captain Cardboard  
because she had no other choice, but it hurt watching her leave with  
him. He didn't even have Anthony to keep him company until she got  
home. He concluded that it was just him and his guitar, he may as  
well write about how much he loved her.

30 minutes later Buffy and Riley were seated in the fancy Italian  
restaurant that her father had picked out for their date. Riley was  
already talking about himself and his intern work at her father's  
firm and she was ready to fall asleep. The waiter came to take their  
order and Riley ordered for her before she even had the chance to  
open her mouth. After the waiter walked away he simply smiled at her  
like he was God's gift and she really wanted to hit her. For the  
first time though he decided to involve her in the conversation.  
  
"So Buffy, you're dad tells me you want to be a lawyer too once you go back to school."  
  
"I'm not going back to school, I already have a job, and if I did I  
wouldn't want to become a lawyer." she told him.  
  
"You can't honestly be saying that you want to keep being a nanny  
after the baby turns a year old. Why would you want to keep looking  
after someone else's brat?" he said with a smirk.  
  
Buffy saw red. No one would talk about her son that way. And then she remembered that he didn't know he was hers. But that didn't matter. At that moment, she was so angry she had to say something.  
  
"You know Riley, Anthony is not a brat. He is a great child. And  
personally, I don't see what business it is of yours what I do with  
my life." she spat.  
  
"Buffy you are MY girlfriend, so I should have some say. I don't want  
a girlfriend with no future." He told her.  
  
"Riley we have been on two dates, hardly makes me your girlfriend.  
Besides that, even if I were your girlfriend it still wouldn't  
concern you whether or not I chose to continue being a nanny. It is  
up to me and nobody else. Get used to it." she told him angrily with  
wide eyes.  
  
Riley seemed completely unphased by this, there was silence as the  
waiter returned with their meals. Once he was gone, Riley resumed  
talking.  
  
"Buffy, I am in this relationship for the long haul. We are perfect  
for one another. Once we spend some time together, you'll realize  
that. And we will work together to get you through school and in to  
your career." he told her, seemingly oblivious to everything she had  
just said. She just sighed and the rest of the dinner was spent with  
  
Buffy listening to Riley speak.  
  
_Yes. MY career NOT yours. You bastard_. She thought silently.

After their date, Riley drove Buffy home and walked her to the door.  
Standing there, Buffy felt very awkward, especially knowing Spike was inside waiting for her. She turned to face Riley and gave him a false smile.  
  
"Well, thank you for a nice time, Riley." she said.  
  
"It was my pleasure." he told her "I'll pick you up tomorrow about  
eleven and we'll spend the day together. Have a picnic in the park."  
  
"Ok" she said, knowing she had to go.  
  
"Great, see you then."  
  
He then leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She had no choice  
but to respond, but made sure it was only a small kiss. She pulled  
away after a few seconds.  
  
"Night Riley." she said turning away from him and going into the  
house. Leaving Riley standing on the doorstep.

Spike heard Buffy entering the house and put his guitar and sheet  
music away, just in time to hear her knock gently on the door before  
walking in to the room. He looked up and smiled at her. So glad that  
she was home, she smiled back as she sat on the bed and waited for  
him to join her. She had already changed in to her PJ's so Spike sat  
down beside her, both sitting cross-legged facing the center of the  
bed.  
  
"How was your date?" he started.  
  
Buffy let out a sarcastic laugh before answering.  
  
"Great, if you think hearing nails on a chalk board is fun."  
  
"That bad, huh?" he questioned.  
  
"You have no idea." suddenly she remembered what he had said earlier that evening and her anger came rushing back.  
  
Spike noticed the look on her face and wondered if he should ask what was wrong, he didn't have to because she told him.  
  
"That asshole called Anthony a brat. I have never been so angry in my  
life. Nobody calls my chi- arge a brat" luckily, she caught her slip  
before Spike noticed.  
  
Spike himself looked like he wanted to rip Riley's head off.  
  
"Who the hell does that bastard think he is?" he yelled "I swear if  
he ever talks about him like that again I'll hit him."  
  
Buffy placed a hand over his to calm him..  
  
"Don't worry I told him off for it" she told him soothingly.  
  
This got a small smile from the handsome blonde  
  
"But there's more that I doubt you're going to like."  
Spike didn't look like he wanted to hear but waited patiently for her  
to continue anyway.  
  
"He told me that he was in this relationship for the long haul, that  
we were perfect for one another and he would help me see that."  
  
Spike was seething, Riley seemed to be taking everything from him,  
because Buffy was his everything,  
  
"What did you say?" he asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
"Nothing," she told him "like I said I need to make it look like I'm  
making the effort, but I will end it as soon as possible, a few  
months at most."  
  
"MONTHS?" he said "That's too long. I can't watch you with him for  
months."  
  
"I'm sorry Spike, but as soon as I can find an excuse to end it I  
will, prom is next month, let's just look forward to that."  
  
He nodded his agreement as she leaned in and kissed him, softly at  
first but soon becoming increasingly urgent. It was becoming harder  
for both of them to stick to kissing, but both also knew that they  
shouldn't get do anything else, for both their sakes, at that point  
in time. Both pulled away at the same time.  
  
"I think we should just go to sleep." she suggested.  
  
"Yeah, might be a good idea." he agreed.  
  
He laid down and opened his arms for her so that he could hold her.  
She lay beside him and it wasn't long before they were both fast  
asleep.

The next day Buffy did as much as she could for Anthony before having to leave. She had explained the situation to Spike and Giles that morning and Spike had offered to take him out for the day. Buffy had no idea that an idea had been forming in his mind since he had made the offer.

Buffy and Riley had been sitting in the park with the picnic he had  
mad for about an hour, he was being his usual boring self and Buffy  
did what she always did. She smiled and pretended to be interested,  
she had no idea what Riley was droning on about this time, something  
to do with cars or something. However, her mood changed when she saw a black clad figure pushing a pram coming towards them. She was genuinely surprised to see them, but not surprised that Spike would come up with the idea. He smiled as he pushed the pram up to where they were sitting on the grass, Riley had yet to notice they were  
there. Buffy smiled back at him and called.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey there pet, didn't know this is where you were coming on your  
picnic, sorry." he lied and very happy to do so.  
  
His arrival had drawn Riley's attention and he was not happy to see  
the young man. He disliked that Buffy had anything to do with him at  
all, but he was angry that he showed up to their date. He had a  
suspicion that Spike had a thing for Buffy, he had no idea how right  
he was.  
  
"Spike, why don't you join us for a while?" Buffy offered much to  
  
Riley's displeasure. However, he merely smiled stiffly and allowed  
Spike to sit.

Buffy got up and removed Anthony from his pram, he was now four  
months old and Buffy was amazed by how much he had grown since he had been born. She sat with him, bouncing him on her knee and talking to him, Spike watched on with a smile while Riley watched with resentment. Resentment that she was paying more attention to the baby that she looked after than to him. Spike decided to have some fun while he was there.  
  
"So, Ri, what's it like to suck up Buffy's father's ass for a living?"  
  
"It's Riley and that's not what I do Spike." he spat.  
  
"Oh really, so sorry." Spike replied sarcastically "So what is it  
that you do then?"  
  
"I intern at the office watching and learning from the best." he said  
obnoxiously.  
  
"So you get their coffee and deliver their mail." Spike interpreted.  
  
Buffy couldn't help the snigger that escaped her lips, especially  
when she saw the smirk on Spike's face. Riley looked up angrily.  
  
"Why are you still here, why don't you take the brat and leave us  
alone?" Riley spat.  
  
Spike's face reddened and he yelled.  
  
"Now you listen here Captain Cardboard, don't ever call Anthony that  
again, or trust me you pompous, obnoxious bastard you will regret  
it," Spike threatened "and I'm not going anywhere, Buffy and I are  
friends, she invited us to join you so I'm staying." he finished  
still fuming.  
  
"Whatever." Riley replied annoyed "Buffy don't make any plans for the weekend of the 12th next month. We're going to visit your parents." he told her.  
  
Spike bristled at this, that was the weekend of the prom, he had  
already bought the tickets and he was really looking forward to  
spending time with her.  
  
"Um, Riley, I can't I already have plans that weekend" she told him,  
annoyed that he had told her what to do.  
  
"Well unplan them," he told her "and what plans could you possibly  
have?"  
  
This really annoyed Buffy but Spike answered before the chance, if  
Buffy was angry he was furious.  
  
"She has a thing." he told Riley.  
  
"Look bleach boy, this has nothing to do with you. I was speaking to  
MY girlfriend." turning to Buffy he repeated "What do you have  
planned."  
  
"Riley, it isn't really any of your business. I had it planned before  
you and I were dating. More importantly it's something I want to do."  
she told him as she put a sleeping Anthony back in his pram.  
  
"Buffy you're my girlfriend I made plans. If you're doing something  
else I want to know what." his voice was slowly rising.  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you." she said "I'm going to Prom with Spike."  
  
"Over my dead body." he shouted.  
  
"That can be arranged." Spike said snidely.  
  
Riley reached over grabbing a hold of Spike by the collar and shoving  
him up against a tree. Buffy watched on horrified at Riley's actions  
  
"Temper, temper." Spike taunted "All this because you think I have  
the hots for your girl."  
  
"Trying to say that you don't?" he asked.  
  
"Nope, never denied it," Spike admitted "but there's nothing you can  
do about it captain, so you'll just get your hands off me." he said  
pushing Riley away from him.  
  
He walked over to the pram and turned to Buffy.  
  
"I'll see you later Luv."  
  
"No wait," she turned to Riley "I'm going to walk back with Spike,  
  
I'm too angry to talk to you right now. I'll speak to you later."  
  
She turned and walked away with Spike without waiting for a reply.  
After a few minutes of walking in silence Buffy spoke.  
  
"Thank you, for standing up for me back there."  
  
He gave her a smile.  
  
"Don't mention it. Nobody talks to you like that while I'm around and gets away with it." he said cockily "Bloody pillock, he's lucky I  
didn't hit him."  
  
Buffy couldn't help but laugh at this, she leaned over and kissed him  
on the cheek and the two friends walked the rest of the way home  
talking and laughing. Anyone who passed couldn't help but think the  
two teens belonged together.


	11. Chapter 12: The Prom

****

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than baby anthony all other characters belong to joss and ME. The songs in this chapter belong to jewl and Britney Spears.**

**A/N: a word of warning everyone this chapter is rated R but i'm sure most of you will be glad of that. Enjoy.**

****

**Chapter 11: The Prom**

It was the week before prom Buffy was still seeing Riley. He had  
called later the evening of the incident in the park. Before deciding  
what to do she had spoken to Spike, they both knew that her father  
would think that Buffy had not given the relationship enough of a  
chance, so they had agreed she would keep seeing Riley for a little  
while longer. However, she had made some conditions when she agreed to keep seeing him, he would not make any decisions on her behalf and would not complain if she had other plans which didn't include him and that included going to the prom with Spike. He had agreed somewhat reluctantly and still complained about it at times, but Buffy wasn't budging, she was going whether Riley liked it or not.  
So, with just a week to go Buffy and Willow were at the mall buying  
dresses. They had both waited until the last minute as Buffy had to  
wait for her father to send her monthly allowance so that she could  
buy hers.  
  
Walking along through the Mall the girls were chatting happily about  
the different plans that Oz and Spike had made for the night of the  
prom. Giles had decide to pay for the four teens to have a nice meal  
beforehand and also put money towards the limousine, even though  
Spike had objected telling his father that he and Oz could afford it.  
Giles just wanted to give them a great night. He rarely seen the two  
since he had been seeing Jenny, he was there most evenings and then  
stayed over on Saturday nights with Anthony, the only day they really  
saw him was a Sunday. The girls came to a halt when the came to the  
dress shop. After going inside the girls looked excitedly through the  
racks of dresses. Both girls had been saving their money in order to  
buy the best dresses possible.  
  
"Hey Buff what do you think of this one?" Willow asked holding up a  
deep red halter-neck dress.  
  
"It's ok," she told her with a shrug of the shoulders "but I think a  
green dress would look great on you."  
  
They continued looking around and all of a sudden, Buffy spotted her  
dream dress. Willow had a few dresses in her hand all but two of  
which were green.  
  
"Shall we try these on then?" Buffy asked her now best friend.  
  
"We shall." replied Willow with a very giddy smile  
  
Both girls headed towards the dressing rooms. Buffy had another  
couple of dresses to try on also. The first one she tried on was a  
beige coloured spaghetti strap dress with a gold sparkly swirl design  
on it. It was beautiful dress, it was long almost reaching the floor  
and it looked beautiful with her skin tone.  
  
"Oh my god Buffy, that dress is beautiful." Willow exclaimed when her friend came out of the dressing room modeling the beige material.  
  
"Thanks," Buffy smiled "I'm not sure though, I think it's my second  
choice. I still have my dream dress to try on." she babbled  
excitedly, She had been wanting to do this ever since she was a  
little girl. She was going to find the perfect dress if it killed her.  
  
After a few minutes she noticed Willow's dress, it was the red halter  
dress. It was about the same length as Buffy's and had a diamante  
lining at the waist. Buffy had to admit it did suit her.  
  
"You look great too Will, the colour looks great on you." Buffy told  
her examing in dress.  
  
"Thanks, but I'm not sure. I've tried on all but one of the dresses  
now though and so far, this is the only one I've even remotely liked  
on me." she told her friend sadly.  
  
"Don't worry Will, we'll find you a great dress." Buffy assured her.  
  
Both girls turned and went back into their separate dressing rooms.  
Buffy was excited as she picked up her dream dress and started to  
slip it on. The dress was absolutely amazing, like something out of a  
daydream and she was not disappointed when she looked at the mirror  
when the dress was on. It was perfect.  
  
Next door Willow was thinking the same thing as she slid on the final  
dress in her pile. It was stunning colour and looked fantastic with  
her red hair. She could imagine herself in that dress. Both girls  
exited their dressing rooms at the same times and after looking at  
one another exclaimed simultaneously.  
  
"That's Perfect."  
  
"That's the one."  
  
Excited to have found the dresses both girls walked to the check out  
and after paying for their purchases headed for the food court. Where  
they chatted about what the reactions to their dresses  
  
"Oh my god, Buffy, Spike is gonna flip when he sees you in that  
dress" Willow said excitedly  
  
"You think so?" Buffy asked equally as excited  
  
"Oh yeah, he's crazy about you Buffy and seeing you in that dress,  
that's just gonna drive him crazy."  
  
Both girls giggled at this statement.  
  
"Remember Will, Spike and I are only going as friends." Buffy told  
her.  
  
"I know, but you do realise that the two of you are perfect for each  
other." the redhead sighed fantasizing about the blonde duo.  
  
"Well, I'm with Riley, I like Spike but we are only friend.s" Buffy  
was trying very hard to believe the words.  
  
She and Spike hadn't shared many kisses since the day at the park  
only a few. They still slept in the same bed every Saturday night and  
stayed up late talking, but for both their sakes they were trying to  
act like friends, both of them wanting so much more.  
  
"Buffy, hey Buffy, you in there?" the redhead asked confused.  
  
"Sorry Will guess I just zoned out for a minute." Buffy apologized.  
  
"That's ok, but we should go we still have some shopping to do"  
  
Buffy nodded her agreement and both girls stood up gathering their  
bags heading for the shoe store. The rest of the day passed in a  
whirlwind of girly excitement, as the two teens got ready for what  
was probably going to be a night they would always remember.  
  
**Prom Night**  
  
Buffy and Willow were in Buffy's room getting ready, they had decided that Buffy would do Willow's hair and make up to save the girl money. They had curled her long red hair and then pinned it up at the back with a diamante clip, the curls flowing down to her back, while a few curly tendrils were left down around her face. Buffy had simply curled her hair and left it hanging down. It framed her face  
beautifully. Both girls were now doing their make up and chatting  
excitedly.  
  
"Buff, are you sure Oz will like my dress?" Willow asked nervously  
fingering the material.  
  
"Will, he will love it. You look fantastic in it. And besides you  
know he'd love you if you wore a sack." she reassured her friend.  
  
"I know, I know you're right it's just..." she couldn't finish her  
sentence.  
  
"Willow calm down, we have to get those dresses on, the guys will be  
here soon. I can't believe Spike is getting dressed over at Oz's."  
  
The girls giggled as they busied themselves getting in to their gowns.  
  
**30 minutes later**  
  
The girls were dressed and waiting anxiously for their dates to  
arrive. Willow was growing increasingly nervous by the minute, while Buffy just wanted to see how hot Spike would be in a tux. She waited patiently in her room; they wanted to make an entrance after all. Not long after that, they heard a car pull up and the front door opening.  
  
"Buffy, Willow, the boys are here." Giles called upstairs.  
  
Buffy turned to Willow.  
  
"Ok Will, this is it. Calm down you're going down first. And don't  
worry, you look gorgeous." Buffy assured her lightly pushing her towards the door before the redhead changed her mind.  
  
"Thanks Buffy, you too." Willow relied as she reached out and hugged her friend.  
  
Willow opened the door and made her way downstairs, Buffy was right. Oz thought she looked fantastic. Her dress was a dark green  
strapless, beaded organza gown. The skirt flowed down to her toes.  
The colour was beautiful next to her hair and complexion. She let out  
a breath as she reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Wow." was Oz's only comment but coming from Oz that was like a  
speech.  
  
"Thanks. You too." she replied shyly.  
  
"You look great Re-"  
  
Spike's sentence was cut short when he caught sight of the vision at  
the top of the stairs. His breath caught in his throat as she  
descended the steps. Her dress was stunning. It was a two-layer wrap  
around dress with delicate embroidery along the breast and at the  
foot of the dress. The bottom layer was white, with blue silk on top.  
There was a large slit at the front of the blue material to show the  
white underneath. In silver was embroidered a delicate flower design  
at the breast and along the bottom of the dress. It had a full skirt  
but it was not too puffy. Spike could hardly believe his eyes. As she  
reached the bottom of the stairs Buffy could see, she had made an  
impression..  
  
"Buffy, love, you look absolutely stunning," Spike whispered  
breathlessly "you quite literally take my breath away"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Buffy was impressed also. He was wearing a traditional black tuxedo  
and he looked fantastic, like a movie star. She just wanted to kiss  
him right there and damn the consequences, but that wasn't an option.  
She looked at him as he handed her the corsage he had bought foe her  
it was simple white roses and cream ribbon it was perfect.  
Giles was surprised to say the least when he saw the four teenagers  
in his hallway. He was especially shocked to see that his son was  
wearing a tuxedo. Would wonders never cease?  
  
"Buffy, Willow, both of you look quite lovely." Giles complimented  
them warmly.  
  
Both girls beamed at him and thanked him. He turned to go back to  
living room and Spike looked horrified when he came back a moment  
later brandishing a camera.  
  
"Aww, dad no pictures please." Spike complained.  
  
"Please be quiet William, you must have a picture taken on the night  
of your senior Prom." his father admonished.  
  
"But dad-"  
  
"Oh come on Spike please. For me. This is the only Prom I'll ever go  
to. I'd like to have a reminder." She looked up at him with her puppy  
dog eyes and he couldn't refuse her.  
  
"Ok, you can take the photos." he relented.  
  
They stood for 15 minutes having their pictures taken before getting  
in the limo and heading for the restaurant. The meal was beautiful  
and was filled with the laughter of four excited friends who were  
looking forward to what had thus far promised to be a great night.

After the meal, it was back in the limo and to the Prom. Buffy was  
terrified, as they were about to enter the hall where the Prom was  
being held. Spike offered her his arm as they walked in the door.  
Nobody could help but notice the stunning couple. They were  
automatically stood out due to Spike's bleached hair, but together  
they made a stunning couple. After Willow and Oz joined them, they  
sat at their table talking excitedly. The band was playing and there  
were a lot of people on the dance-floor. After a few minutes Buffy  
and Willow joined them, dancing and having the time of their lives.  
After a few songs they returned to their seats.  
  
"Having fun luv?" Spike asked her.  
  
"Yeah, it's great. I'm so glad you asked me to come with you. I would  
have hated to have never gone to a prom."  
  
"Well pet, enjoy it." he said with a smile.  
  
They looked at each other and Spike placed hand on hers and she felt  
a jolt of electricity go through her. Their companions noticed the  
looks passing between them and excused themselves from the table.

Oz and Willow went over to a quiet corner of the hall where they  
talked about their two friends.  
  
"Oz do you think there's something going on between Buffy and Spike?"  
  
Willow asked.  
  
"No." he replied.  
  
"Are you sure because they seem overly friendly. Are you sure?" she  
asked agai.n  
  
"Yeah."  
  
With that Willow turned all of her focus back on her boyfriend, she  
turned and led him on to the dance floor. Just as the sat back down  
they heard the announcement for prom king and queen.  
  
"And this year's prom king and queen are Cordelia Chase and Lindsey  
McDonald."  
  
As the two students made their way to the stage, Buffy could hear  
Willow.  
  
"Figures. It's always the popular ones."  
  
Oz gave a short laugh at his girlfriend and soon all four were  
laughing.

There wasn't long left until prom would be over and they were playing,some slow songs, Buffy was nursing a glass of punch when he whispered n her ear.  
  
"Can I have this dance, pet?"  
  
She looked up at him with a smile and nodded holding out her hand; he elped her from her seat and led her to the dance-floor. He put his  
arms around her and held her close as they swayed to the music.  
  
_Running fast through a fairy tale   
  
Dark woods; starless night  
  
Feel cold air in my lungs  
  
Full moon, u follow me-u say   
  
"Why do hearts so often stray?"  
  
U pierce me like an arrow   
  
Beneath the blanket of night   
  
Longing for flight  
  
When u fall into me  
  
It feels so sweet, like dreaming   
  
Press yourself into me  
  
Let me feel your breathing   
  
There's a voice in your heart  
  
Softly calling Come to me you  
  
will see, just give in to this sweet temptation  
  
I awake, do a double take 2 see  
  
Where it is that I lay-it could be   
  
Day or night, I'm not quite sure   
  
Your absence is a thorn   
  
Your flesh, your skin  
  
Is the only flag there is 2 believe in   
  
I can love u like nobody else When u fall into me   
  
It feels so sweet, like dreaming Press yourself into me  
  
Let me feel your breathing  
  
There's a voice in your heart softly calling  
  
_  
As the song ended, they heard a new song begin to play and he never  
let go of her continuing to move as the next song played, it was a  
Britney song but neither could deny how the words rang true.  
  
_Notice me  
  
Take my hand  
  
Why are we  
  
Strangers when  
  
Our love is strong  
  
Why carry on without me?  
  
Everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
I make believe  
  
That you are here  
  
It's the only way  
  
I see clear  
  
What have I done  
  
You seem to move on easy  
  
And everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
I may have made it rain  
  
Please forgive me  
  
My weakness caused you pain  
  
And this song is my sorry  
  
Ohhhh  
  
At night I pray  
  
That soon your face  
  
Will fade away  
  
And everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
_  
  
As they danced, both teens thought of the other, of how they dreamed  
every night of being together. They thought of how quickly they had  
become each other's world, but neither had admitted it. As they song  
came to the end they looked into each others eyes and neither one  
could stop what happened next, they leaned in and Spike pressed his  
lips to Buffy's. Willow looked on in shock. Buffy didn't give a  
second thought to her boyfriend as she opened her mouth to allow  
Spike's tongue in. After a couple of minutes the broke apart and  
looked around, noticing Willow watching them. They walked off the  
dance-floor, trying to forget what had happened.

After Willow and Oz had been dropped off Buffy and Spike rode home in wkward silence. Spike was secretly over the moon. When they arrived  
home, they walked straight upstairs and Buffy instinctively went to  
Spike's room. When she noticed what she had done she turned to leave  
he put his hand on her arm to stop her.  
  
"Stay, please." his eyes pleaded with her .  
  
She nodded in silent agreement and moved closer to him, deep down she  
knew exactly what she was doing. He cupped her face and whispered.  
  
"Buffy, I'm going to kiss you now."  
  
She only nodded again, so he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers  
keeping it gentle to begin with but soon it began to deepen and  
became more urgent. Buffy decided she had had enough of waiting and  
resisting, so she let go of her inhibitions and did what she had  
wanted to do since the moment she had laid eyes on the man kissing  
her. He pulled away from her to catch his breath for a moment. His  
eyes were filled with lust for the girl in front of him.  
  
"Buffy, if you don't want to do this you have to tell me now." he  
told her.  
  
"I want to, I want you."  
  
With that said he took a hold of her face and pressed his lips to  
hers again, she moaned as the kiss became more and more urgent. She  
opened her mouth and granted entrance to his tongue. After a moment,she felt his hand slip behind her as he unzipped her dress letting it  
puddle at her feet. She moaned again at the feel of his hands on her  
bare skin. As he caressed her skin, she slowly unbuttoned his shirt,  
savouring every moment. She gasped when she saw the perfectly defined  
muscles underneath, and then he was kissing her again, with more  
passion than she had ever imagined possible. Spike walked her  
backwards towards the bed and lay her down. He lay next to her as he  
began to kiss his way down her body starting at her neck, he kissed  
and nipped gently all the way down until he reached her chest, he  
kissed his way along the curve of her breasts and  
smiled when he heard her moan.  
  
"Oh god." Buffy bit her lip as the pleasure coursed through her.  
  
He continued kissing his way down her body, continuing to kiss and  
nip at her skin. He continued until she couldn't take anymore and  
pulled him back up to her, she kissed him urgently as she undid his  
belt and began to pull down his trousers.  
  
"I want you, need you now." she moaned.  
  
Spike grinned and threw his trousers onto the floor, he leaned in  
and kissed her again, but this time more gentle and loving. Spike noe  
fully naked started at the golden goddess under him.   
He looked up into Buffy's lust filled eyes. He positioned himself at  
her entrance as he searched her eyes for regret but he found none.  
  
"Buffy, if you want to back out now, i'll understand." Buffy liked  
the fact he was giving her a chance to back out. She shook her  
head. "No. I want you."  
  
He obeyed and entered her. They both let out moans at that. Spike let  
Buffy get used to his size before he started thrusting in and out. He  
was angeld perfectly to hit the perfect spot inside of her.  
  
"Oh god." Buffy moaned obviously in ecstasy.  
  
He could hear her moan repeatedly in his ear. He kept his thrust slow  
trying to pour all the love he felt for her into his movements. They  
seemed to move in perfect sync Buffy meeting him thrust for thrust.  
  
With Spike, it all just felt so right. Their eyes never left each  
others as they experianced the most memeraable moment intheir lives.  
  
Today sex wasn't a game or a requirment or an obligation but it was a  
true testimate of love. As he pulled away after each thrust she could  
feel him brush against her clit, intensifying the amazing sensations  
she was already feeling. Soon they were both hurtling toward the  
edge, his movements sped up slightly but never breaking up their  
perfect rhythm, he could feel how close she was so he moved his hand  
between them to rub her clit, this sent her over the edge  
  
"Oh, god, Spike, baby, I love you." she moaned as she dropped over  
the edge.

Those words had Spike following her over, moaning her name and  
telling her how much he loved her as he released inside of her.  
Spike laid his head against Buffy's both savouring the moment, he was  
just about to asked her if she meant what she said when the door was  
thrown open.  
  
"William what the hell is that noise- oh dear lord." Giles exclaimed  
as he saw his son on top of Buffy, still inside her.  
He pulled out of her at the sound of his father's voice and pulled  
the covers up over them as both teens exclaimed.  
  
"Dad! Bloody Hell!"  
  
"Giles. Oh God!"  
  
They then looked at each other and then back at a very red faced  
Giles.


	12. Chapter 12 : Caught in the Act

**Chapter 12: Caught in the Act**

Giles stood in the doorway staring at the scene before him in horror, he had known his son and Buffy were close, he just hadn't known they were that close. Buffy and Spike were still in the bed with the covers pulled up over them. They looked almost as embarrassed as Giles himself; they felt just as embarrassed as well. After a moment, Giles cleared his throat  
  
"Um, I think we need to talk, don't you. I'll meet you downstairs in a few moments" He turned and left the room as quickly as possible. Spike looked at Buffy and saw her face bright red with embarrassment.  
  
"You ok luv" he asked softly  
  
"Um, I'm not sure, was Giles being here a dream?" she squeaked He shook his head no  
  
"Oh, well then I'm not ok" she told him  
  
He looked hurt, he assumed that she regretted what they had done  
  
"I'm sorry" he told her quietly  
  
"For this?" she asked gesturing her had between them. At his nod, she continued "well, I'm not. Spike this was a two-way thing, I didn't have to do it. I could have stopped it but I didn't want to. So if you regret it-"  
  
"No, Buffy of course I don't regret it. I love you" he told her She smiled softly at him and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on his lips  
  
"We better go downstairs, he'll be wondering what's keeping us" she told him softly  
  
He nodded and stood up and put his trousers back on, while Buffy slipped on the pyjama's she had in his room. Silently they left the room and went downstairs where the found Giles pacing up and down the living room. He looked up when he heard them enter.  
  
"Sit down you two, we need to talk" he said seriously  
  
"Dad"  
  
"William let me speak please" Giles interrupted as he took his glasses and began to clean them furiously  
  
"Now, I realise that you are both old enough to make your own decisions and technically Buffy there is nothing I can do if you decide to have sex. My concern is that you Buffy, are still a minor, Spike you are not, which makes your sleeping with Buffy illegal.  
  
"Buffy, I like you, I do. I care about you as if you were my own daughter, and if you want to be with William I can't stop you and I would not be entirely unhappy, but it would complicate things rather a lot"  
  
He paused for a moment expecting one of them to say something, but neither did so he resumed his little speech  
  
"And I do not wish to see either of you hurt. William has been hurt before. Now I know he probably hasn't told you in what way he was hurt and it's not my place to tell you but-"  
  
"I know, he told me" she said in what was barely a whisper  
  
Giles was surprised to hear that his son had told anyone of the ordeal he had been through but he knew that he would only tell someone he cared for and trusted, so he continued  
  
"Well, if you know Buffy then you will understand my worry. I don't want to see him hurt again, that incident almost destroyed him and I can't allow it to happen again. I am not saying you would deliberately hurt him, but Buffy, you have a boyfriend" he finished  
  
This statement brought the two crashing back to earth. In truth, Buffy had forgotten all about Riley. Suddenly she had no choice but to remember, and she had to say something, she knew Giles was waiting  
  
"I know, Giles none of this was planned, I care about Spike. I don't even like Riley, I'm only with him because of my father" she tried to explain  
  
"So are you going to break things off with him?" the older man inquired  
  
"No, she's not" Spike spoke for the first time Both Giles and Buffy looked at him, shocked expressions on their faces. Spike continued  
  
"Look, Buffy has no choice but to keep this up a little while longer. Yes, I hate it. Yes, I wish we could be together, but it's not possible just now. It would only make things for Buffy. I love her dad, and I only want what's best for her, so she'll have to keep this up until she finds a suitable way out"  
  
"Can you handle that son?" Giles asked  
  
"Honestly, I don't know. But I love her, so I'll try" he said with conviction He then looked over at Buffy with tenderness in his eyes and a loving smile on his face  
  
"Everything will work out. If it's supposed to" he said softly  
  
Watching the two of them together Giles could see how much they cared about each other. He could see it in the way they looked at each other.  
  
"Well, if that's what you want then I will support you. It's your choice" Giles sighed "Buffy could I speak to you alone for a moment" She nodded and Spike got up to leave, he kissed her forehead before he left. When he was gone, Giles started talking  
  
"Buffy, how much do you care about my son" he asked  
  
"I don't know Giles, I think I might love him. But I've been hurt before too" she told him.  
  
"I understand that, but Buffy he doesn't know the truth, that is unfair"  
  
"Giles I know that. I want to tell him but that is what will lead to his being hurt. If my father found out he would take Anthony away, I don't know what I would do if that happened"  
  
He wiped away the tear that had fallen down her face, and talked soothingly  
  
"Buffy, I think you and Spike could be good for each other, however, I think you need to figure out what you want and how you're going to get it. That includes for your future, you need to decide what will make you happy, before you can be happy" he finished gently  
  
He turned and left the living room leaving Buffy alone in the living room. She sat there all night, alone with her thoughts. Making decisions.


	13. Chapter 13: Milestones

**Chapter 13: Milestones**  
  
In the weeks that had passed since their night together Buffy had made a lot of decisions about her life. She had spoken to Spike and told him that she thought nothing else should happen until after she had broken things off with Riley. He had agreed knowing that it would be easier on them both in the long run. That was a month ago and it was the day before Spike's graduation. Riley thought things between them were going great and that she wasn't hanging around with Spike. He had no suspicions about what had happened. He was getting frustrated though, the furthest he ever got with her was kissing and he was sick of it. He had no idea she was going to Spike's graduation. The day before everyone was excitedly doing everything that had to be done. The group of friends were going to the Bronze the night of graduation to celebrate, just like nearly every other senior. Spike was grumpy because his father was making him wear a suit under his gown. Buffy thought it was hilarious watching him pout about it.  
  
Anthony was getting bigger everyday, and every day Spike was becoming more and more attached to him. It had come to the stage where he and Buffy would sneak around to take him walks together, so naturally she was taking him with her the next day as opposed to having Jenny look after him, as she had offered.  
  
The next day Buffy got Anthony dressed in a little pair of black cord trousers and a black sweater, he looked like Spike's own son. Buffy herself was wearing a knee length cream halter sundress, as the sun was shining brightly. She looked in the mirror before picking Anthony up and going downstairs. Giles was waiting to drive them to the graduation; Spike was already at the school as he was meeting Oz beforehand.  
  
Riley walked along the street on his way to Revello Drive. He had decided to surprise Buffy by showing up and whisking her away for the day. He was going to pick her up, walk to the park where he had parked his car, then drive out of town, into LA, and see her parents. He walked up to the porch and rang the bell; he waited a few minutes and rang again, when there was no answer. There was still no answer and he was annoyed, she hadn't told him about any other plans. He decided to wait until she got back so he sat down on the perch step. And waited.  
  
Buffy sat in the crowd and watched the ceremony with a huge smile on her. The ceremony had only just started and they were listening to the principal's speech. As she looked around at the students she could see Spike's blonde head sitting next to Oz, both looking very bored, as she was about to turn away he looked around and flashed her a smile and she responded with a small wave. She sat holding Anthony waiting for them to start handing out the diploma's. She got very excited when she heard them start to call out the names. She looked on as student after student crossed the stage. And then she heard his name.  
  
Spike had been bored for the entire ceremony, he wanted to be sitting with Buffy, but he was happy when he caught her looking at him. He sat looking at her from the corner of his eye until they started handing out the diploma's, suddenly feeling nervous and then his name was called  
  
"William Giles"  
  
Buffy watched him walk across the stage and accept his diploma with a smile. He looked at her and smiled again as he returned to his seat. Watching the event had made Buffy feel like she was missing out on something. When she saw him smile it pushed her to make a decision, one she couldn't wait to carry out.  
  
After the ceremony Giles and Buffy waited out front of the school for Spike and Oz. Buffy saw him walking down the steps and called out to him  
  
"Hey, Spike" she walked towards him with a big smile  
  
"Hi, luv"  
  
"Congratulations" she said as she reached out and hugged him "how does it feel, you're all grown up now?" He smirked  
  
"You're here, how could it feel anything but great luv" he answered Buffy blushed and smacked him playfully on the arm  
  
"Come on, you have to see what Anthony's wearing" she said excitedly "oh, and your dad probably wants to see you" she added He smiled slightly as he followed behind her.  
  
"Look" she squealed "doesn't he look adorable. Like a mini you"  
  
"He looks great, pet"  
  
She was about to reply when she saw Willow walk out of the school and walk towards them with Oz. When she reached Buffy, she squealed  
  
"Oh my god. I have a boyfriend who's not in high school. Isn't it exciting" Everyone laughed at how giddy the redhead was.  
  
Giles walked over with a smile on his face  
  
"I'm very proud of you son," he told Spike honestly  
  
"Thank you dad" Spike replied, feeling oddly emotional at his father's pride.  
  
"Congratulations to you too Oz, to both of you" he said Oz nodded in thanks before Giles continued  
  
"So, why don't we go for a bite to eat and celebrate? On me. I know you kids are going out tonight but this way I get to celebrate with you" he smiled  
  
"Sure" all four replied at once. "Alright then lets go"  
  
They turned and walked away from the school, none of them looking back.  
  
When they reached the café, they sat down wit Spike seated next to Buffy on one side, with Giles, Oz and Willow on the other. The group were all talking excitedly about the boys' college plans and Willow's senior year. Buff sat quietly when they spoke of this and it did not go unnoticed by Spike. He leaned over and whispered in her ear  
  
"What's the matter luv?" he asked  
  
"I'll tell you later" she whispered back  
  
Spike didn't like this plan so he turned to the other occupants of the table and told them  
  
"Buffy and I are going to go out for some fresh air, we won't be long" He stood up and walked toward the door waiting for Buffy to join him. Once they were outside Spike turned to her  
  
"Ok, what's going on?" he demanded gently  
  
"I wanna go back"  
  
"To LA" he said hurt "why?"  
  
"Oh no, not LA, I wanna go back to school" she told him He broke into a wide smile "That's great luv"  
  
"Yeah, except that I can't go back" she told him sadly  
  
"And why exactly not?" he questioned  
  
"Anthony" she told him  
  
"Buffy, you've done a great job with Anthony, but if you want to o back to school you shouldn't let this job stop you. Legally he's not your responsibility," he said in a caring voice  
  
Coming from anyone else, this statement would have stung, but Buffy knew he was only trying to help. It was her fault he didn't know. She wanted to tell him. No, she was going to.  
  
"Spike I have to tell you something" she said  
  
"What is it pet?"  
  
"It's-" She was cut off then by Willow coming to the door  
  
"Hey guys, food's here" After she went back inside Spike turned to Buffy  
  
"You were saying pet"  
  
"Doesn't matter now," she said, her confidence completely gone. They turned and went back inside. Both thinking about their earlier conversation.

As Giles' car drew up to the curb Buffy saw Riley sitting on the step. 'What's he doing here. We didn't have plans today' she thought  
  
"Riley, what are you doing here" she asked as she got out of the car  
  
"Well, I did come to surprise you with a day out, but you neglected to tell me you wouldn't be here" he said angrily  
  
"Can we talk about this inside?" she requested  
  
"Fine" he agreed stiffly  
  
"We'll give you a moment" Giles called as they walked inside. Once inside Riley turned to Buffy, face red with anger "Where the hell have you been?" he yelled  
  
"Out" she told him in a confident voice. She had decided that she wasn't going to give in to him. He would have to accept her as she was or not at all  
  
"Out where?" he spat  
  
"With Giles, Spike and Anthony"  
  
"Well, I can see that. I want to know where" he said, becoming increasingly annoyed  
  
She had had enough "At Spike's graduation, not that it's any of your business" she yelled  
  
"You're my girlfriend," he screamed "but him and that brat always seem to come first" She lost it then and slapped him across the face  
  
"You Bitch" he screamed as he backhanded her. Spike ran into the house at the sound of Buffy screaming and pounced when he saw Riley hit her  
  
"You Bastard. Who the hell do you think you are?" he screamed as he punched him square on the jaw  
  
"Fuck off bleach boy this has nothing to do with you" Riley retorted as he threw a punch, which Spike easily dodged  
  
"When you hit Buffy it's my business"  
  
"And why's that then?" he questioned "she been spreading her legs for you. Because she hasn't been spreading them for me" he said snidely. Spike flew at him as soon as the words left his mouth only to be stopped by Buffy.  
  
"You asshole" she told riley, her voice cold but calm "I don't know who you think you are but you won't talk about me like that. You are a conceited, obnoxious bastard and I had no intentions of ever sleeping with you. You make me sick.  
  
"And in answer to the question you asked Spike, yes. I slept with Spike, and do you know what? I would do it all over again. In fact, I intend to. You are worthless Riley, I feel nothing for you" she spat and looked at him like he had just crawled out of the sewer.  
  
"You whore" Riley screamed  
  
"Yeah, yeah big deal" she retorted "call me what you want, I really don't give a shit." She walked over to him and punched him hard on the nose and she heard the bone crack  
  
"If you ever talk about Anthony the way you did again, it'll be worse. Now, we're through. Get out of my house" she said coldly. Spike smirked as he watched Riley walk towards the door holding his nose in pain. When he was gone, she turned to Spike and burst out laughing. She walked over to him, took his farce in her hands, and kissed him, hard on the mouth.  
  
"Well, it's over" she said happily  
  
"I can see that" he replied with a smile playing on his lips  
  
"So, are you taking me out tonight? On a date I mean" she inquired  
  
"Do you want to go on a date with me?" he asked back  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well then, try and stop me"  
  
He then leaned in and captured her lips in another kiss. Giles watched from the doorway smiling. It just looked so right.


	14. Chapter 14: The Truth Is Out There

****

**A/N: Hey all, thanx for reading, hope ure enjoying the story. Well here's another chapter. Thanks to my beta Darla Winifred**

****

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

****

****

**Chapter 14: The Truth is Out There**

Buffy had been excited all afternoon. She would finally get to go on a date with the person she actually wanted to be with. Giles had taken Anthony to Jenny's for the night after they told him what had happened and that they were going out. His exact words had been "Well, I think Anthony and I need a night away. That and if you two are going on a date I have no desire to be in this house, mostly because have even less desire to walk in on what I saw last month ever again. See you tomorrow" He had left the house as quickly as possible.

Buffy was positively giddy as she chose out her outfit. She wore a tight fitting black dress that tied around her neck. It sat just above her knee. There was a rose embroidered at the bottom of one side in a deep shade of red. There was a small slit at the opposite side. On her feet, she wore a pair of black pointy-toed shoes; her hair was curled and partly pinned back. Her make up was kept natural; she knew Spike liked it that way.

Spike was pacing back and forth in his room. They were due to leave in 20 minutes and he was nervous as hell. He had dressed up a little for the occasion wearing a pair of Black dress trousers and a Midnight Blue shirt. The colour complimented his eyes perfectly. He didn't know what he was so nervous about, after all, he had already slept with her, why be nervous about the date? The answer was simple, a date meant he finally had what he wanted, meant it would be easier for him to be hurt. But he had faith in her; he trusted that she wouldn't hurt him.

Buffy and Spike exited their rooms at the exact same moment as soon as the clock changed to seven o'clock, they were out the doors. They both stopped dead in he hall when they saw each other. Spike thought she looked amazing. Young and carefree, a way he had only ever seen her look once before, the night of the prom. Buffy meanwhile, was amazed she wasn't drooling as she took in how delicious her date looked. Both of them smiled at each other simultaneously  
  
"You look beautiful, pet," Spike told her as he leaned in and kissed her cheek  
  
"Thanks" she blushed slightly "you look good too"  
  
"Why thank you, I do try" he jokes, eliciting a giggle from her. "Well, we should get going"

They walked into the Bronze hand in hand. Much to the surprise of all their friends. A gasp went around the table as they approached. "Hey guys" Buffy said cheerfully  
  
"Um guys. What's going on?" asked a confuse Xander Buffy and Spike shared a look and they silently agreed to lead their friends on.  
  
"What this?" Spike asked "nothing"  
  
"Well it kind of looks like something" Willow piped in  
  
"It really is nothing. Just a friend thing" Buffy told her with a straight face Their friends looked thoroughly confused and the two blondes couldn't hold it any longer, they burst into laugher at the looks on their friends' faces.  
  
"Don't worry guys you're not going crazy" Buffy assured them  
  
"Yeah, we're on a date" Spike finished  
  
"Uh, Buffy" Willow spoke up "you do remember you have a boyfriend right. His name's Riley"  
  
"Not any more" Buffy informed her "dumped him today. Yay for me" she grinned.  
  
"Wow, Buff, I wasn't expecting that" Xander said  
  
"Well it's been a long time coming," she told them "I never liked him. I had to go out with him because my dad said so. Today I had enough, and I dumped him."  
  
"What was it that you told him?" Willow questioned  
  
Buffy looked up at Spike who only shrugged letting her know what she told them was her decision. She decided to go with the truth  
  
"I told him I slept with Spike," she told them  
  
"Slept with as in in the same bed with pyjama's on?" Willow asked  
  
"No" Buffy started "slept with as in we had sex" This earned another set of gasps from the tables' occupants.  
  
"Whoa, when did that happen" asked Xander in shock  
  
"Prom night" Buffy answered sheepishly Willow was hurt Buffy usually told her everything. Buffy could see the hurt in her eyes  
  
"Will. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I was just so confused. I had to sort my head out." She apologised "It's ok, just a bit upset for a moment. I understand though" She told her best friend with a smile.

After a round of questions, Buffy and Spike sat down at the table with their friends. They all chatted happily for a while. The Bronze was overflowing with kids. The majority of the graduating class were there celebrating with heir friends, having a good time and being free. Spike's group of friends had decided they may as well be part of the majority. A band was playing but no one in the group of friends made any move to get up and dance, they were enjoying sitting in their group and chatting, reminiscing about everything that had happened in high school.  
  
"Hey" exclaimed Xander "I have an idea lets play truth or dare" everyone groaned at the suggestion "Oh come on, it'll be fun" he insisted Eventually everyone nodded their agreement and settled in their seats to play the game  
  
"Ok I'll start" said Xander "Willow, truth or dare"  
  
"Truth" the redhead replied uncertainly  
  
"Ok, have you and Oz done it yet?" Willow turned bright red and acted like she hadn't heard the question. "Come on Will, you have to answer" he told her  
  
"evil" she told him as the blush crept up her neck and she sputtered "n-no"  
  
Buffy had never seen Willow look so embarrassed, and Willow looked embarrassed a lot.  
  
"Ok let's move on" Buffy said trying to help her friend out "I'll go. Xander truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth" he said confidently She decided it was time for some payback  
  
"Ok, when did you lose you virginity?" Buffy could tell by the look on his face that her theory had been correct. All she had to do was wait for his answer  
  
"Ihaven'tlostityet" he mumbled  
  
"What was that?" She asked, and evil grin on her face  
  
"I said, I haven't lost my virginity yet" he said blushing Willow couldn't help the smug look that crossed her face. Served him right for embarrassing her like that "I think that's enough of that game" Xander said  
  
"Oh come on Xan" Spike said "we haven't all had a turn" Spike honestly didn't care if the played or not, he just wanted to torture Xander some more.  
  
"Yeah, I know but hey, why come to the Bronze and play truth or dare, we should be having fun" the brunette insisted  
  
"Ok you win. I'm gonna go to the bar, anyone want anything?" After everyone had placed their orders, he walked towards the bar while the others went to the dance-floor. An upbeat tune was playing. Buffy moved to the beat of the music and Spike couldn't help but watch her from his place at the bar. She danced for a few minutes before turning to her friends and signalling that she was going back to the table. As she walked towards it, she banged into someone, and looked up and saw a familiar face.  
  
"B, is that you?" Faith asked  
  
"Uh hey" Buffy greeted her old friend, looking anxiously around. She had to get rid of Faith before anyone came back.  
  
"Where the hell have you been B. I haven't seen you in over a year, since you started seeing Angel" Faith said  
  
"Um, it's a long story Faith, I can't get into it right now, but I can tell you that Angel and I are long over"  
  
"Oh well, who are you here with" Faith inquired  
  
"I live here" she told her cryptically, not elaborating on anything  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"about five months" she informed her  
  
"Well what about the months before that?"  
  
"It's a long story. Look what are you doing in Sunnydale Faith?"

Spike had approached the table and noticed Buffy with his back to her talking to a young brunette. He assumed it was an old friend or something so he continued on his way back. He was very surprised at what he heard upon his arrival

"What are you doing in Sunnydale Faith?"

Faith. Why did that name sound so familiar? Then it dawned on him. Anthony. Something was definitely going on and he wanted to know what.

Buffy was waiting for Faith's answer when she heard the voice  
  
"I think we need to talk"  
  
Buffy froze on the spot, she took a breath and without turning around, she spoke directly to Faith  
  
"Is there a gorgeous blonde guy standing behind me?"  
  
"Yeah, he's a hottie B" Buffy cringed and turned and regarded Spike  
  
"We need to talk" he repeated  
  
"Yeah I think we do" she agreed

Seeing that there seemed to be some upset between their friends those, who remained on the dance floor went back to the table in time to hear Buffy say she and Spike had to talk.  
  
"Hey, B, what the hell is goin' on?" Faith asked, confused.  
  
"Faith you'll probably wanna hear this too, Spike I think we should go home and talk about this" she said He nodded her agreement and she turned to the rest of her friends  
  
"Can you guys come by tomorrow, I need to talk to you about something, but I think this is something we need to do alone tonight" she said apologetically  
  
Her friends agreed and she picked up her bag, walking out of the club, Faith and Spike right behind her. Spike drove the three of them home in silence. They entered the house and Spike led the way straight to the living room. He sat on the couch and Faith stood by the door  
  
"So what's going on here luv?" he persisted  
  
"Yeah, B the suspense is killing me" Faith added  
  
"Ok, Faith you may wanna sit down for this" Faith nodded and sat down, before Buffy started Spike spoke  
  
"Ok, I'm confused Faith's dead, that's why my father has guardianship of her son" Spike said  
  
"I don't have a-"suddenly she had an idea what was going on and she knew it was Buffy's place to let him in on it  
  
"So, what you had two friend's named Faith?" he asked  
  
"No, there's just the one" she told him  
  
"But how does that make sense" he asked  
  
"Ok, here goes. Spike, in LA I was a bit of a rebel. I went against everything that my father wanted. I was friends with Faith, she was the bad girl in school, and my dad hated her so I liked her even more.  
  
"Anyway, I met a guy named Angel and I slept with him, I was sixteen at the time and I thought I was in love. I had been seeing him a month when he broke up with me. He told me I was a whore and meant nothing to him, there was a reason for his outburst though and you need to know what that is." She paused for a moment to calm herself, tears stinging at her eyes  
  
"Spike, Anthony is, he's my son" she finished quietly  
  
Spike was obviously shocked, Faith however was not  
  
"Damn B, you have been busy"  
  
"Faith, I think maybe you should go. Come by tomorrow and I'll explain better" Buffy told her  
  
"Ok" the brunette answered as she made her way out of the door. When they heard the door close Spike looked up tears in his eyes  
  
"Why didn't you tell me, do you trust me that little?" he asked in a pained voice  
  
"Spike that's not it at all. When I told my father I was pregnant, he was so angry. He was so angry. He wanted me to have an abortion. I refused so he said that he would arrange something. I refused to be separated from him so he got in touch with Giles. He was a colleague of my dad's up until the year your mother fell pregnant, with you.  
  
"He sent me here but on condition that nobody could know that he was mine. Giles is the only person who knew. I wanted to tell you so many times, I almost did. That's what I was going to tell you earlier today, at the café, before Willow interrupted.  
  
"Spike, I have no idea what will happen when my dad finds out I've told you. He has the power to have Anthony taken from me and he would do it. I was trying to get by until I turn eighteen but I can't do it any more. On my birthay, when you gave me that picture, I couldn't help but think how right it looked. I wish it were real" she finished with tears staining her cheeks. Spike had tears rolling down his face also. He didn't look quite so upset anymore  
  
"Buffy, luv, you could have told me. I love Anthony like he's my own son. I know it may sound crazy, but it's true. Buffy I love you, I want to be with you and I understand why you didn't tell me. But trust me, your father will not take him away from you. I promise"  
  
He stood from his place on the couch and wrapped his arms around her  
  
"Spike can we work this out?" she asked tearfully  
  
"Yeah, I think we can. I love you Buffy" he whispered  
  
"I love you too" she replied He was ecstatic at the words, now that his shock was starting to subside he liked the idea of them being a family, he leaned in and brought his lips to hers, waiting a moment before deepening it, she pulled away gasping  
  
"Spike, make love to me" she requested

He said nothing, just took her by he hand and led her upstairs.


	15. Chapter 15: As Time Goes By

**Chapter 15: As Time Goes By**

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. I've been really touched by all the great reviews for my first story. Please keep the reviews coming. Thanks also to my beta Darla Winifred who has been a great help.

The news of Anthony being Buffy's son had come as a shock to Buffy  
and Spike's friends. They had all thought something strange was going on, however, no one ever thought it could be that. Buffy could  
remember their reactions when she had told them.  
  
_"Anthony is my son."  
  
"Great googly mooglie." Xander cried.  
  
"Ha ha Buff, very funny." was Willow's responded quite nervously.  
  
Oz as ever seemed unaffected, and showed no real emotion. The other two teens had looked carefully at Buffy and Spike for some sign that they were kidding, but saw none.  
  
"Guys, come on this isn't funny." Xander insisted.  
  
Spike had finally spoken up when he saw the desperate look on the boy's face.  
  
"Xander, it isn't a joke. Anthony is Buffy's son."  
  
"How? When? How?" Xander was flabbergasted.  
  
"Well, I'm guessing you probably know how." Oz spoke with a hint of a smile  
  
Buffy and Spike both sniggered at his attempt to lighten the mood and Spike couldn't resist getting a dig in.  
  
"Well after what he told us last night I wouldn't be so sure he knows how." he smirked.  
  
"Hey." the brunette protested.  
  
"Ok guys settle down," Buffy said "it happened just over a year ago. I met a guy, thought I was in love and slept with him. My dad's a powerful guy, big shot lawyer in LA. He wasn't happy, wanted me to have an abortion, I refused, so he sent me here. On condition I  
didn't tell anyone. He'll flip if he knows I've told you all. So you  
can't tell anyone. Not yet anyway. But I am going to stop pretending now and act like his mother" she told them, an emotional edge to her voice.  
  
_

__

_Willow still hadn't said anything, but a thought occurred to her and she spoke.  
  
"Um, what does that mean for you and Spike?"  
  
Spike was the one to answer the question.  
  
"All it means Red, is that I'm going to help her out even more now. I love her, I love Anthony, and I want to be with Buffy and take care  
of both of them. So that's what I'm going to do." He told her.  
  
_

__

_Buffy had tears in her eyes, she was about to speak again when they  
heard the front door open and Giles walk in. He looked surprised when he came into the living room and saw all five teens, two of whom looked very emotional, two very shocked and Oz looking, well like Oz.  
  
"Dear Lord, is something wrong?" he asked concerned.  
  
"No, everything's fine dad." Spike told him.  
  
"Well then what is going on?"  
  
"I told them." Buffy said.  
  
She didn't need to elaborate she could tell Giles knew what she  
meant. Just then she had an idea, she whispered something in Spike's ear, he nodded and both walked to the door telling the others they would be right back.  
  
_

__

_Upstairs Buffy looked very nervous.  
  
"You don't have to do this if you're not ready pet." he told her.  
  
"I am. It's just I wanted to do this for so long, I'm kind of  
anxious." she said.  
  
"You'll be fine sweetheart. Come on let's do this".  
  
They went back downstairs, everyone turned to look at her and noticed she was holding the baby. Both she and Spike wore huge smiles as Buffy began to talk, Spike squeezed her hand and looked at her lovingly.  
  
"Everyone there's someone I'd like you to meet. This is Anthony."  
  
She paused for a moment as tears threatened to spill from her eyes,  
Spike gave her hand another squeeze and she continued.  
  
"This is Anthony, my son."  
_

__

_Everyone noticed that she and Spike looked every inch the proud  
parents and Spike never even registered the fact that he wasn't his  
real father. As far as he was concerned he loved Anthony like a son,  
and he wanted to take care of him. He wanted them to be a family.  
  
_

_When he looked up he saw that everyone in the room wore a smile.  
  
"Well, I guess it's a bit overdue but congratulations Buff, I'm happy for you". Willow was the first to speak this time as she walked over to hug her friend.  
  
"Yeah Buff, congratulations." Xander said next.  
  
Even Oz spoke  
  
"Congrats guys."  
  
Buffy let her tears fall.  
  
"Thank you all so much for understanding." she said tearfully.  
  
"Oh of course we understand Buffy, we love you." Willow told her as she wrapped an arm around her friend.  
  
"I love you guys too. One of you in particular." she said pointedly  
looking at Spike  
  
"I love you too baby". he told her as he leaned down and placed a  
soft kiss on her lips.  
  
He then leaned down and placed a kiss on Anthony's forehead.  
  
"You too little bit."  
  
Buffy's tears increased at the show of love from someone who had no need to accept her son. After all he was only eighteen, he didn't  
need to be a father to someone else's child. However, she was  
ecstatic that he seemed to want to.  
  
_

Buffy was still awe struck at how well her friends had taken the  
news. Her father however had not reacted well when he found out she  
had revealed all. He had found out courtesy of Riley, that had been  
Buffy's fault too.

_Buffy and Spike had been strolling peacefully in the park, Spike  
pushing Anthony in his stroller. Her friends had known for a little  
over a month and things with her and Spike were going great. Giles  
had allowed her to more or less move into Spike's bedroom. They  
couldn't get enough of each other and Giles saw no point in having  
them sneaking around. So he left them to do as they wished. He was  
hardly ever home anyway as his relationship with Jenny went from  
strength to strength.  
  
_

__

_So they had been walking through the park, Buffy had her hand around Spike's waist as he pushed the stroller, they were perfectly content until they saw Riley notice them and start to come towards them. There had been no use in trying to ignore him so they waited for him to approach, he looked at them with a sneer as he walked up to them.  
  
"Well if it isn't the slut and her lap dog."  
  
"What do you want Riley?" she asked  
  
"Just thought I'd see if you'd had enough of bleach boy here and  
wanted to give a real man a go." he leered at her.  
  
"Um, thanks Riley, but if I wanted a real man I wouldn't be coming to you," she said "that and the fact that I have a real man right here. And he has me. God, he had me while I was seeing you. If you know what I mean." she laughed.  
  
"Just shows what a whore you are." he said.  
  
"Or it could just be proof that you aren't good enough, don't know  
how to please a woman, Riley you never managed to get me at all  
worked up. Spike can do it with a look. So who's the real man here?" she laughed at him. He wore an angry look.  
  
_

__

__

_Spike stood back with a smirk as the scene unfolded. He was proud,  
his girl had a razor sharp tongue, and he almost felt sorry for  
Riley. But only a little.  
  
"You bitch, you wouldn't know what a real man was. Want me to show you?" he pulled her hand forward and placed it on his crotch.  
  
Buffy let out a laugh.  
  
"Um Riley, it's no wonder men have to set you up with their  
daughter's if you think that's all a real man has to offer. I'm  
certainly glad I chose Spike. But I chose Spike even before I was  
seeing you. Not that it matters."  
  
_

__

_Spike let out a laugh, if she said that to him he would be  
humiliated, Riley seemed to be getting increasingly angry as he  
started screaming and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Now you listen to me you bitch, no one says that to me or cheats on me and gets away with it. So I suggest you take your freak and the brat and get the hell out of here before you regret what you just  
said to me-"  
  
He didn't get any further, Spike grabbed him by the collar and got in his face.  
  
"What you going to do cardboard?" he asked threateningly "Now I suggest you listen and listen good, don't ever threaten my girl again or you will be the one to regret it."  
  
He punched him on the jaw.  
  
"You already said too much about the kid, you don't get away with  
that. And lastly, you lousy piece of shit, lay a finger on her again,  
I will really hurt you". he hit him once more for good measure as he  
let him go.  
  
Buffy walked over to him and swiftly brought her knee to his crotch  
hard.  
  
"And that brat is my son you asshole." she yelled.  
  
Riley did now look humiliated. He watched as Buffy and Spike walked away. They would regret what they did, and he knew exactly how to make it happen. He took out his cell phone and made a call.  
  
_

__

__

__

_The source of that showed up a few days later. The gang were all at  
Giles' for Sunday dinner. It was part way through the summer, and  
Buffy had just told them about considering returning to school. They were all behind her and offered to help whatever way they could. She  
  
decided to wait until Anthony was a year old before making any  
decisions. Their discussion had been interrupted by a loud knock at  
the door. Giles went to answer it, and everyone looked up to see a  
furious Hank Summers storm in.  
  
"Elizabeth Summers, we need to talk in private. NOW!" he screamed.  
  
_

_But Buffy wasn't afraid of her father anymore, she had a support  
network, friends and a boyfriend who loved her she could do this.  
  
"No dad, if you have anything to say, you can say it front of  
everyone." she told him confidently.  
  
"Listen to me young lady..."  
  
"No dad, you listen everyone here knows and is involved, so you can say what you have to say in front of them." she interrupted.  
  
"Fine, we'll do this in the sitting room." he told her angrily.  
  
_

__

_Everyone followed behind Hank. Buffy took hold of Spike's hand and didn't let go as they entered the other room. This was not unnoticed by Hank.  
  
"Who is this punk?" he asked "Another of your worthless boyfriends. Slept with him yet, he knocked you up too?"  
  
Spike looked both furious and hurt. Both he and Giles went to answer him but Buffy beat them to it.  
  
"This is Spike, my boyfriend and Giles' son. And what I do with him  
is no business of yours. I don't live under your roof anymore, so  
what I do is nothing to do with you." she told her father angrily.  
  
"Buffy Summers, I am still your father and you will do as I say."  
  
"That's a joke, Giles has been more of a father to me than you ever  
were." she yelled.  
  
"Look Buffy, just pack your things, you're coming back to Los  
Angeles. And before you say anything it isn't coming with us."  
  
_

__

_Spike could see tears in Buffy's eyes and it took a moment before he  
registered what the it was that Hank was talking about. When he  
realized he refused to remain silent. Buffy could see he was going to  
yell and say something and made no move to stop him.  
  
"Now wait a minute, you may be Buffy's father but to be honest I  
don't care. That child there," he pointed to where Anthony lay asleep in a crib in the corner "he is not a thing. He is your grandson whether you like it or not. I love that boy like he was my own son and I won't have you or anyone else talking about him like that. He has a name. His name is Anthony and while you are in my home you will use It." he shouted.  
  
Hank turned on him then.  
  
"Love him like he's your own, I bet it just kills you. Because he  
isn't yours. Someone else beat you to it. He will never be yours. Can  
you honestly raise and love another man's child."  
  
"Yeah, I can," Spike shouted "because you can't call his father a  
man. A real man would have been there to look after him-"  
  
"You haven't managed to knock her up yet, bet you don't feel like a  
real man haven't managed to do what someone else did." Hank said cruelly.  
  
Spike wanted to hit him, his face was red with anger. But he was  
Buffy's father so he tried to let his anger go. Buffy however did  
not. She stormed in front of Spike and started yelling.  
  
"Are you calling Angel a real man. He wasn't dad. He wanted me for sex and that was all. Spike doesn't need to take care of Anthony,  
doesn't need to take on another guys responsibility but he does it  
willingly. So don't you dare come in here and talk to him like that."  
  
_

__

_Everyone else in the room watched in stunned silence. Giles looked  
like he wanted to kill Hank for the way he was talking to his son and surrogate daughter. But he wanted to see how they would handle it by themselves. So far, they were doing rather well.  
  
"Buffy get your things we are leaving now. There will be no  
arguments. And I'll say it again it isn't coming with us."  
  
_

__

_Buffy looked at him sadly but had resigned herself to the fact she  
would be going back. She was still under eighteen she had no choice. She looked at Spike, they both had tears staining their face. She turned and ran upstairs. Spike looked around and saw tears in the eyes of all their friends. Just then Anthony cried, he moved to pick him up. He cradled him in his arms, clinging to him, thinking that he would be all he would have left of the woman he loved soon. Giles had other ideas but he wanted Hank to think he had won first.  
  
_

__

_Twenty minutes later Buffy came down with the one suitcase she had arrived with. Her father immediately got up to leave. Spike handed Anthony to Willow, he didn't want to let him go, but he had to for a moment. Buffy ran to Spike and crushed her lips to his. He  
immediately granted her tongue entrance. The kiss was urgent and  
needy, they were trying to pour everything they felt into that one  
last kiss. As they finally pulled apart she brought one hand up to  
cup his cheek and intertwined the other with his  
  
"I love you." she told him.  
  
"I love you too, so bloody much, you're my world. I don't know what I'll do without you." he replied tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
She led him over to Willow, who held him out for Spike to hold. Buffy placed a kiss on his forehead.  
  
"You'll take care of him for me, promise me that."  
  
"I'll always take care of him." he promised.  
  
"I'll be back, I promise, he can only keep me away for a few months, when I'm eighteen I'll be back. Remember that I love you".  
  
"I love you too, Always." he repeated.  
  
_

__

_With tears in her eyes she walked towards the door her friends close  
behind, Spike clinging to Anthony for dear life. Buffy was about to  
put her suitcase in the trunk when Giles walked out and called to her.  
  
"Buffy", she looked up "you may want to put that back in the house". he told her, a smug look on his face.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked tearfully.  
  
"I mean you're not going anywhere." he told her.  
  
"Rupert, I don't know who you think you are but she is my daughter and-"  
  
"Oh Hank do shut up," Giles interrupted "you always were a  
sanctimonious arsehole. Look, Buffy isn't going anywhere."  
  
"I don't see that as being your decision." Hank told him "I could  
take you to court if you try and stop me."  
  
"And she could take you. Remember something Hank, when we worked together, you weren't the best. You were second best." he turned to look at the group.  
  
"Can anyone guess who he always came second to?"  
  
Everyone looked on in surprise and a hint of pride, Willow was the  
person who gave him an answer with a smile.  
  
"You." she guessed.  
  
"Exactly." Giles said smugly "I was always better than you Hank. Now let me tell you why Buffy won't be going back"  
  
Hank tried to protest but Giles put a hand up to silence him.  
  
"She won't be going back not only because she doesn't want to, but  
also because you won't make her. If you try and force her she will  
apply for emancipation."  
  
"Rupert." Hank warned.  
  
"I don't believe I was finished." Giles yelled "Now as I was saying,  
she will apply for emancipation. She will be eighteen in a few months and I will give her financial support. Also if she told them how you treated her in this situation and with me as her lawyer you can guarantee she would get the emancipation.  
  
"I don't think that would be very good for you reputation, now would it" he concluded  
  
"Well, I can see we've let Ripper out to play", Hank said "don't  
threaten me."  
  
"Now you should know by now I don't make threats, only promises."  
  
"Fine, you can keep her, little bitch isn't worth the hassle." Hank  
turned away, Buffy was now crying tears of joy. Spike handed her son to her and whispered an apology in her ear. She wondered why.  
  
_

__

_Spike didn't care anymore if it was his girlfriend's father or not,  
he'd had enough. He walked up and tapped him on the shoulder when he turned around Spike punched him on the nose  
  
"That is for insulting me." he said coldly.  
  
He then brought his fist up again and landed a punch on his jaw  
  
"That is for everything you put Buffy through." he yelled.  
  
He threw another punch which hit him on the mouth  
  
"That is for neglecting to do as I told you, his name is Anthony." he  
stated.  
  
He then brought his foot to his crotch hard.  
  
"and that is just because I don't like you, you're a worthless piece  
of crap". he spat as he went to walk away.  
  
_

__

_He saw Buffy standing next to him, Anthony now in Giles' arms. As  
Hank stood up Buffy slapped him across the face.  
  
"Stay away from me," she spat "you are not my father. Not anymore."  
  
She took Spike's hand and they walked away. The group stood in the yard and watched as Hank got in his car and drove away. Spike picked her up and spun her around in joy.  
  
"I love you, Buffy Summers". he declared as he put her down.  
  
"And I love you, William Giles." she stated.  
  
She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Shutting out the  
rest of the world. They were brought back by the sound of Giles  
clearing his throat.  
  
"I think you two need some privacy, I will take Anthony to Jenny's  
for the night"  
  
at Buffy's worried look he went on.  
  
"Don't worry, you have the rest of your life to be his mother.  
Tonight just be in love."  
  
She smiled at his words and nodded her agreement and then Xander spoke.  
  
"Yeah Buff, I think Spike has a problem he needs you to help him take are of." he teased ooking pointedly at Spike's crotch.  
  
Buffy blushed furiously and Spike looked like he could spit daggers.  
  
"All right all let's go." Giles requested.  
  
He put Anthony in his stroller and everyone but Buffy and Spike made  
their way down the street. Together they walked into the house. When  
he closed the door Buffy turned to him  
  
"Well, looks like we're all alone, what do you wanna do?" she asked  
in a mocking tone.  
  
"I wanna make love to you all night." he said .  
  
He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their room where he  
did just that.  
_

That had all happened six months ago and it was now the eve of  
Anthony's first birthday. Buffy could hardly wait, and if it was  
possible Spike was even more excited than she was. Their relationship  
had gone from strength to strength, and Spike loved Anthony to bits.  
He had started college and was studying writing. He made time every  
night to play with Anthony and always helped tuck him in every night.  
They went out every Saturday during the day to the park or something,  
and Giles babysat at night so they could go out by themselves. Life  
was perfect. Almost too perfect. They felt like a real family though,  
so what could go wrong?


	16. Chapter 16: A Year Gone By

****

**A/N: Thanx to everyone who has reviewed. **

**sPiKe-bUfFy-GuRl: Thank you so much for your review, i was very touched and i'm glad you like the story so much. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

****

**Chapter 16: A Year Gone By**  
  
It was October 26th and the day of Anthony's birthday. Buffy woke early unable to contain her excitement. They had planned a little party for him. There were a few kids on their street who would attend and also the gang. It was mostly about having all of the people she cared about, who she considered family, there. She sat up and climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Smiling happily.  
  
Spike woke up and found himself alone in bed. He had known Buffy would be like this today. He was equally as excited but Buffy was Anthony's mother, her excitement showed so much more. Spike thought about the past six months while he waited for his love to return. In the last six months so much had happened that he had never dreamed possible. He had fallen more in love with Buffy, and did so every day. He loved looking after Anthony, he felt like they were a real family. All the hurt left over from Cecily disappeared. It was still painful sometimes that he could have had a child of his own, but as far as he was concerned he loved Anthony as his own and he always treated him as such. He had started college in September, taking a lot of English classes. The people he met there all thought he was crazy wanting to take on someone else's kid when he was still only eighteen, but he didn't care what they thought. The people he cared about knew everything that had happened, they had seen how he felt and he had told them all about the Cecily ordeal. They supported him and that's all that was important. He smiled and came back to himself when he heard the door creak open.  
  
Buffy smiled as she entered the room, Spike was laying lost in thought. He looked gorgeous, his hair still tousled from sleep. He looked positively delicious. He looked up at her with a grin on his face  
  
"Morning sleepy head" she teased as she walked over and stood at his side of the bed  
  
"Good Morning gorgeous" he replied  
  
"So are you going to get up?" she asked her boyfriend  
  
"I was thinking you could come back to bed" he suggested with a wolfish grin  
  
"I really think you should get up" she insisted  
  
"Something's already up baby, so you should really come back to bed, I'm sure I can give you a good reason" he said seductively  
  
She gave him a coy smile as she replied "Well, if you put it that way, how can I refuse?" He took hold of her hand and pulled her down on top of him. He kissed her hard and thoroughly on the lips, his tongue begging entrance which she granted readily. After a moment he pulled away and started kissing his way down her neck. A moan escaped her lips as he reached her shoulders and made his way down to her breasts. Just as he was about to pull her camisole top over her head when the door opened and Giles walked in  
  
"Oh, sorry, um, well, yes, I didn't think" Giles rambled Spike groaned as Buffy pulled her top back down and Spike rolled off her  
  
"What can we do for you dad?" Spike asked trying to hide his annoyance  
  
"I was wondering what you had planned today before the party, and I was also a little excited" he said sheepishly  
  
"I'm excited too" Spike told his father and Buffy could hear the innuendo in his voice.  
  
"Giles" Buffy cut in "we are very excited about today, I'm not sure what we have planned for before the party, but Anthony will be awake soon, so maybe we should go downstairs and get started on breakfast" she concluded  
  
Giles nodded and turned walking out the door. Spike started his ministrations on Buffy's neck again but she pulled away. Spike groaned  
  
"Sorry Spike, but I can't not now with Giles awake downstairs" she said apologetically  
  
"You've never had a problem before luv" he drawled This earned him a playful punch on the shoulder  
  
"That's it mister you're definitely not getting any now" she teased "Come on we should get downstairs"  
  
"You go baby" he told her "I have a date with my hand in the shower" Buffy rolled her eyes as she got out of bed and put on her robe  
  
"Have fun" she called as she left the room. Spike groaned once more as he headed for the bathroom.  
  
An hour later Anthony was awake and was having his own breakfast. Spike had come down from the shower wearing a pair of blue jeans and tight white t- shirt, not his usual attire but he still looked hot. He kissed her on the cheek as he walked by.  
  
"Morning baby" she said  
  
"So, decided on plans for the day yet?" Giles inquired from his place at the table "Not yet" Buffy answered "we'll probably just hang around here"  
  
Anthony finished his breakfast and Spike walked over to lift him from his high chair  
  
"How's my boy today?" he cooed, to be greeted with a smile from the boy. He and Buffy made their way to the living room, to spend some quality time with the person they loved most.  
  
Three hours later at just after noon only Buffy and Giles were left at home. Spike had taken Anthony out for some bonding time. Buffy smiled at the thought, most girls would have been jealous that they didn't have their son with them on his first birthday, but she liked the fact that she had the time to get his party ready and make his day special. And she loved the fact that Spike wanted to spend time with him. He spent as much time with him as possible and loved taking care of the child. Buffy smiled when she thought about it.  
  
Spike sat on the grass in the park on a blanket. He watched as Anthony crawled around at his feet, he had been crawling for a little over a month and Spike loved to watch. He loved seeing him grow a little bit more every day, learning new things. It made him feel like he was a part of something, but he was always afraid that something was going to take it away. But he put that thought to the back of his mind. They weren't going anywhere. He was perfectly content when he heard a voice cut into his thoughts  
  
"Hey man" it was Owen  
  
"Hi mate" Spike greeted lifting Anthony onto his lap  
  
"You spend an awful lot of time with that baby Spike" Owen observed  
  
"That I do, Owen, that I do"  
  
"Why" asked his friend curiously "I thought you said he had nanny"  
  
"So did I, turns out he had a mother with a manipulative bastard for a father. His mother just happens to be my girlfriend" Spike informed him  
  
"Oh man, why get involved with a girl with a kid. You're only eighteen"  
  
"Because I love her, I love them" Spike said  
  
"Are you sure?" Owen asked  
  
"Positive" Spike insisted "Well if you're happy" the other man finished  
  
"I am" Spike said simply, smile on his face.  
  
Spike walked in the door at three o'clock sharp. He walked into the living room, Anthony in his arms. The whole gang was there already. A big pile of gifts sat on the table. In the kitchen was a huge birthday cake. They had decided there would be nothing but the best for this birthday. Buffy greeted them both with a kiss on the cheek  
  
"You're home" she said gleefully  
  
"Yes, I am. You're looking even more excited now than when I left" he observed  
  
"She's been like this for the past hour or so" Willow told him "she's like hyper girl or something"  
  
"The party guests will be here soon" she exclaimed, he excitement evident  
  
"Sweetie, there are only three toddlers in the street. There aren't many guests" he reminded her  
  
"I know that, but still. It's my son's birthday and those three toddlers are coming to his party. This time last year, I didn't think I'd get to experience this" she said softly  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear "You get to experience a lot more of them baby. And if you still want me I'll be right there with you" he promised. He kissed the top of her head and then took Anthony from his arms.  
  
"Gonna let uncle Spike help you open your pressies later bit?" he asked the smiling child swinging him around in the air.  
  
The group watched the interaction between man and boy. Spike's adoration for the boy was evident, but there was one thing none of them understood. And that was why he referred to himself as Uncle Spike, but none of them ever said anything. They left them be because at least they were happy. The doorbell rang signalling the tart of the party and Buffy swung into hyper mode again. She ran and opened the door for the other parents, greeting them warmly. The next two hours passed with the children crawling around and playing with an assortment of toys in Anthony's play pen. Buffy and Spike watching the birthday boy with nothing but love in their eyes. Five o'clock came and Buffy decided it was time for cake. Giles ran to the kitchen to get the cake while Willow grabbed for her camera. Buffy and Spike were sitting cross legged at the coffee table in the living room, Buffy holding her son on her knee. Giles walked into the room and everyone broke into Happy Birthday. Giles put the cake down and Buffy and Spike helped the child to blow out his candles. She snapped a picture of it, thinking that in that they had never looked so happy or so much like a family. After the cake came the presents. There was an assortment of gifts from books to cuddly toys and other toys that children liked to play with.  
  
"Ok, one last present" Buffy called out over the excitement "but we have to go out back, this last gift is from Spike and me" she told them as they made their way to the back door. Everyone looked on in amazement at the final present, it was a huge children's playground set with a shoot, a special baby toddler swing, and sandbox as well as a few other bits and pieces. They had been saving up to get it for months. Buffy had been working shifts at Giles' shop to earn extra money and Spike done some part time works as well. But they wanted to get the gift so badly they hadn't cared how much work they had to do to get it  
  
"It's amazing" Willow breathe  
  
"Yeah guys, I'm impressed" Xander concurred  
  
"Yeah, we liked it Spike told him.  
  
A few minutes later everyone went back inside and the other toddlers parents took them home. The house was quiet and bit by bit the rest of the gang left too. Leaving just Spike, Buffy and Giles and Anthony, and Giles was leaving soon too. Spike was glad he was hoping for an early night to pick up where they had left off that morning.  
  
Giles was still doing the cleaning up and Buffy was putting Anthony down, he was beat after the long day, and everyone had been gone for about an hour. Spike was sitting peacefully on the couch when the doorbell rang  
  
"I'll get it" he called as he got up  
  
He answered the door to find a tall, brunette man standing at the door.  
  
"Can I help you?" Spike asked politely  
  
"Yeah, I'm looking for Buffy" the brunette answered Spike looked at him curiously  
  
"Can I ask who you are ?" No one heard Buffy come downstairs, she was shocked by the face at the door. She had hoped never to see it again. When Spike asked who he was she answered for the man at the door  
  
"Angel" Spike hadn't expected to here Buffy behind him, but when he did and when he heard what she said his world crashed down around him.


	17. Chapter 17: Daddy's Home

A/N: Ok guys there isn't much of the story left, so i hope you enjoy the chapter and please keep reviewing. I love reviews.

**Chapter 17: Daddy's Home**

Spike stood frozen in place at the door, staring at the man in front  
of him. He was partially aware of Buffy walking the rest of the way  
downstairs. He was feeling a wide range of emotions, hurt, anger,  
hatred, and the need for violence. But mostly he felt overwhelming  
fear, fear that he was about to lose everything.

Buffy stood in shock at the sight of the father of her son at the  
front door. She could see Spike's jaw clench and she wanted to  
reassure him. She walked downstairs and put her hand on his shoulder  
before stepping in front of him..  
  
"Angel, what are you doing here?" she asked annoyed.  
  
"Hi, Buffy. Long time no see." he said.  
  
"Don't joke Angel. Just cut to the chase." She demanded.  
  
"Ok, well, I came here to see you. To see my son." he told her.  
  
Spike stiffened when he said those words. He hated thinking of that  
man as the father of the boy he loved as his own son, but it was true.  
  
"Why should I let you see him?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Look Buffy, I know that I was wrong. Can we talk? Sort something  
out? I really want to explain. If you'll give me a chance." he said  
in a pleading voice..  
  
Buffy sighed and reluctantly nodded and stood aside to let him come  
in.

Spike watched what went on feeling increasingly hurt. He didn't want  
Angel in his house, he didn't want him to take them away. But he also  
knew he had to let Buffy deal with it her way, it had to be her  
decision, so he let him through. He was unsure if he should follow  
them to the living room. In the end his need to know what was going  
to happen won out and he followed behind them. Buffy and Spike sat on the couch and Angel on the seat across from it.  
  
"Ok Angel, explain." she ordered.  
  
Angel took a deep breath and thought about what he was going to say,  
he had been rehearsing it for weeks.  
  
"I'm sorry," he started "I know that I can't expect you to forgive me  
or even believe me but I am. Everything between us happened really  
fast, I got scared. I had never been in a proper relationship before,  
I had a lot of one night stands and the like but never a  
relationship. What I told you that night was the truth. When I met  
you I was only looking for a bit of fun. But the part about not  
caring, that was a lie."  
  
He stopped for a minute. Spike could see the hurt written in Buffy's  
features when she remembered the event Angel was talking about and he had never wanted to hit someone as much as he wanted to hit Angel in that moment. He could tell she was trying to be strong and there was nothing he could do. He looked back at Angel as he continued.  
  
"Buffy, you have to understand when you told me you loved me and then that you were pregnant, I got scared. It wasn't something I had ever thought about and it all happened so suddenly. I'm sorry about the things I called you that night, I shouldn't have said those things."  
  
"No, you shouldn't." she agreed.  
  
"After you left I still thought I had done the right thing, but as I  
spent more time away from you I realised how much you meant to me. I wanted to find you long ago, but I didn't know where you were, and then Faith saw you. It just took me this long to work up the courage to come here. I want you back Buffy, I want my son to be a part of my life. I want the both of you in it." he concluded.

Buffy stared at him. She had no idea what to say. Sitting before her  
were the only two men she had ever loved and she didn't know what to do. She loved Spike, but seeing Angel had brought back a lot of old  
feelings and that brought uncertainty. She knew Spike wouldn't hurt  
her, but she had a son with Angel, they would always be linked by  
that. She was so confused.

Spike could see the uncertainty and he could feel her drifting  
further and further away from him and he was terrified. He couldn't  
compete with Angel. He was her first love, they had son together and  
suddenly he felt it, he had lost her. Suddenly she spoke.  
  
"Angel, I'll be honest, I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm  
confused. Before today I was happy and content, I was in a great  
relationship, I am in a relationship with Spike. Things had been  
going great and you being here has confused everything and I don't  
know what I feel anymore. Everything's mixed up. You're right you  
have the right to see you're son, but at the same time you don't know  
anything about him. Do you know what day it is today?"  
  
"Um, October 26th." he said confused.  
  
"No Angel, it's his first birthday. You've missed the first year of  
his life. And I don't know what to do. I need time."  
  
"Ok." Angel agreed.

Spike was increasingly nervous, she had not once indicated that Spike  
had been there for that year or what he had been there for. But he  
kept quiet, he refused to seem desperate, and he wouldn't cry. No  
matter how badly he wanted to.  
  
"Angel, I need time. And Anthony is asleep now anyway. So you can't  
see him now. But we do need to sort this out. Why don't you come back on Sunday. We can decide what happens then."  
  
"Anthony O'Dannaghan. I like it."  
  
Spike's heart broke in two at the sound of Angel call him that. He  
had never considered that that surname would ever be used.  
  
"No, it's Anthony Summers. Not O'Dannaghan." she informed him.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well you should go. I have some thinking to do."

She stood up and walked Angel to the door, and said a quick goodbye.  
It suddenly occurred to her that Spike had remained silent the entire  
time but she guessed that was probably a good thing. She went back to  
the living room and saw Spike sitting on the couch with his head in  
his hands, still refusing to let his tears fall. She stood in front  
of him.  
  
"I think I'm going to sleep in my own room tonight. I need to think.  
So goodnight." she said softly.

Spikes heart clenched in his chest. He said a soft goodnight and  
watched her leave. He went upstairs himself a few minutes later. He  
closed his bedroom door behind him. He then curled up into a ball on  
his bed, and let his tears fall, he cried himself to sleep that night.


	18. Chapter 18: Who's the daddy?

****

A/N: Hey guys, well here's the big chapter. Thanks for all the amazing reviews, can't wait to see what you think of this one

Disclaimer: Other than Anthony i own nothing, everyone else belongs to Joss and ME.

**Chapter 18: Who's the daddy ?**

Sunday came too soon for Buffy and Spike's liking. For different  
reasons they both wanted to put off what would happen that day, both  
were afraid and uncertain. Buffy still hadn't completely made up her  
mind what she was going to do. She had hardly slept, the same points  
running through her head constantly. It always came back to one  
question, what did she want? And the answer was always the same, she didn't know anymore. The more she thought, the more mixed up she became. Nothing made any sense to her anymore and she hated it.

Spike had never cried so much in his life, the loss of his own child  
didn't compare to the thought of losing the woman he loved and her  
child, a child that he loved and wanted to protect. There had been a  
constant flow of tears from his eyes since Angel left that night, he  
tried not to think about the negative possibilities. But they seemed  
to be all he could think about now. He had thought everything would  
work out, for the first time in a long while he had been truly happy,  
but something always came along and ruined it. He was resigned to the fact that soon enough he would be alone, but he wouldn't give up  
completely until he heard her say the words.

Buffy had gotten up early and fed Anthony, she dressed him quickly  
and strapped him into his stroller. She needed to clear her head but  
she couldn't do it at the house. She knew what time Angel was coming round, she'd make sure to be back. Now she had to make a decision. It wasn't going to be easy but it was something she had to do. That much she knew. She wandered aimlessly around the empty park, her thought swirling in her head. Anthony had long since fallen asleep so now she was alone with her thoughts. She thought of the events of the past year, she had been happy in Sunnydale sure, but she had loved Angel and that was what confused her. She wasn't sure how to choose between the two men. She kept coming back to one major point, she had a son with Angel. She wandered for another hour. She had come to a conclusion of what she had to do. But she needed to talk to talk to someone. She pulled out her phone and pressed the first number on speed dial.

Spike had heard Buffy leave a couple of hours ago. Giles was staying  
over with Jenny again, so it was just him. He decided to watch some  
television to take his mind off things. It wasn't particularly  
helping. His thoughts always drifted back. He understood her  
predicament but it didn't change the fact that he wanted her to  
choose him. Maybe it was selfish, but all he wanted was her, for her  
to want him. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't imagine living  
his life without her. But he knew that there was a distinct  
possibility that by the end of the day he would have to face that  
prospect. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard the doorbell, he  
looked at the clock and upon seeing the time he knew who was at the  
door. He went to the door, opened it and returned to the living room.  
Ignoring Angel altogether. Angel looked around and frowned when he  
saw no sign of Buffy or Anthony.  
  
"They're out." Spike informed him without looking up.  
  
"I can see that," Angel replied irritably "when will they be back?"  
  
"Dunno, she didn't say." Spike told him.  
  
"Whatever." Angel said curtly.  
  
The two men sat in awkward silence for a while before Angel felt  
compelled to say something to Spike.  
  
"So are you ready to watch her leave?" he smirked.  
  
"If it's what she wants, then yes." he replied honestly.  
  
"Are you that pathetic?" Angel asked him snidely.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Spikes voice was slowly getting  
louder.  
  
"Well, you were ok while I wasn't around and you took her on  
willingly and now she's going to walk away and you're going to let  
her. Like I said pathetic."  
  
Spike's jaw clenched as Angel went on, but he said nothing, he simply  
turned away, effectively shutting the other man out.

Buffy sat on a bench now, she looked up and saw her friends: Willow,  
Xander, Oz and even Giles walk towards her. She had asked them all to come here, she needed to explain everything to them face to face,  
help them see why she had made the decision that she had. It was the  
hardest decision she ever had to make but she had felt she had no  
other choice. The mood was sombre as one by one her friends  
approached her, she stood up and hugged each of them. This was a  
source of comfort, she needed their understanding in all of this. She  
spent the next thirty minutes telling her friends what she had  
decided, pleading with them to see it from her point of view. There  
had been a lot of tears. And although they told her they supported  
her, they didn't understand, she could see it in their eyes. She was  
getting ready to leave, to face the inevitable, when her phone rang.

Spike sat on the chair in the living room, anticipating what Angel  
was going to say next. He knew that he was trying to hurt him. Affect  
him in some way. For the past thirty minutes there had been constant  
snide comments, and it was only going to get worse.  
  
"It kills you doesn't It." it wasn't a question, it was Angel merely  
making a statement. Spike knew exactly what he was talking about but  
had to ask anyway.  
  
"What does?"  
  
"That he's not yours." Angel told him smugly.  
  
"Yes." there was nothing but honesty in his voice "I love him like my  
own son."  
  
"But he's not," Angel said with a self satisfied smile "and he never  
will be and you hate it. You know that you're going to lose, because  
whatever she feels for you, it doesn't compare. Doesn't compare to  
what she has with me, because what she has with me is life. Life in  
the form of our son."  
  
Spike could feel the tears threatening to spill from his eyes and he  
was determined not to let that happen. Not in front of him. So he did  
the only thing he could, he said something in return.  
  
"No, I don't have that, and I'm guessing that I never will. At least  
not with her. But there's one thing I do have. I have the memories of  
the first year of his life. If Buffy is happy nothing else matters,  
that's all I want for her. I'll always have the memories of this  
year." He finished. He then sat back down and ignored Angel as  
possible.

Back in the park Buffy listened to the voice on the other side of the  
phone in shock.  
  
"Ok, bye." she finished the call.  
  
Her friends all wore worried looks as she turned back to them.  
  
"Buffy what's wrong." Willow asked.  
  
"Um, it's my father." she told them..  
  
"What about him Buff." Xander asked impatiently.  
  
"He's dead." she said in a shocked voice.  
  
A small gasp was uttered among the group, Willow went to her friend  
and wrapped her in a hug.  
  
"Buffy, I'm so sorry." Willow told her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Yes Buffy, I may not have liked the man but he was your father and  
therefore I am sorry." Giles said sincerely.  
  
Buffy gave a small smile.  
  
"It's ok guys. I mean I'm sad that he's dead he was my father but-"  
and suddenly something hit her. A realisation that she should have  
thought of long ago.  
  
"Um guys, there's something I have to do. I have to go and I have to  
go now" she ran for the park gates, Anthony still with the others in  
the park. And Buffy ran, but she couldn't go straight home. There was  
something she had to do first, something she had been too afraid to  
do before now, but now she had to do it. After that she ran all the  
way home. She snuck upstairs quietly without alerting anyone to her  
presence and did what she had to do. She went to her room to collect  
something, then she ran downstairs leaving one of the items on the  
table by the door before entering..

Spike looked up to see a red faced Buffy, she looked tired, he could  
  
tell she had been running. However. He saw no sign of Anthony. He  
wasn't sure what to think, before he said anything Buffy greeted them.  
  
"Hi guys."  
  
Buffy waited as the two men looked at her. Her heart was racing, she   
was nervous, but she suddenly wanted to do this.  
  
"Buffy." Angel greeted "Good to see you. Where's Anthony?"  
  
And then she remembered, she had left him with the others, she had to  
cover and quick.  
  
"Oh, he's with the others they'll be back soon."  
  
"I was just telling Spike how I couldn't wait to take you back with me."  
  
Buffy took a deep breath before speaking.  
  
"Angel, you're right I made my decision."  
Spike's heart sank and Angel's face lit up with a smug grin.  
  
"And my decision is that I'm not coming back with you." she finished.  
  
Spike almost burst into tears right there and Angel looked furious,  
but he reigned his anger in.  
  
No one had heard the group come through the front door just in time  
to hear this announcement. There was a collective sigh of relief and  
smile within the group. Who stood close enough to hear what would be said next.  
  
"But Buffy, I'm his father. We can be a family" Angel argued.  
  
"Yes Angel you are his father," Buffy agreed "but you aren't his dad."  
  
Angel looked confused so she went on.  
  
"Angel just because your sperm made him doesn't make you his dad. It makes you his father, but those are two different things. Being a  
father is a matter of biology, it's about genetics. But that's not  
what makes you a child's daddy.  
  
"What makes you a daddy is loving a child unconditionally. Doing  
everything in your power to take care of him, playing with him and  
taking walks in the park. Being a daddy is looking after him when  
he's sick, holding him when he has a bad dream. It's about being  
there for the important things."  
  
"But Buffy we can have that." Angel insisted.  
  
"No Angel we can't, because we," she pointed between Spike and  
herself "we already have that."  
  
A lone tear made it's way down Spike's cheek, unable to contain his  
emotions any longer. Buffy walked over to the table to retrieve what  
she had left there. It was the picture Spike had given her on her  
birthday. She held it out to Angel.  
  
"We already have a family. This is what a family is. Spike loved  
Anthony even before he knew he was my son. He's been there for the  
important parts. He takes care of him. He took on your responsibility  
without a second thought and he did it willingly. You may be his  
father Angel, but you will never be his dad."  
  
She walked over to Spike, looking directly into his eyes as she spoke.  
  
"He already has a daddy. This man here is his daddy."  
  
She then spoke directly to Spike.  
  
"You are his daddy, you have been there, and that has meant  
everything to me. Biology isn't important, it determines the physical  
attribute sure, but you are what will shape the kind of person he  
becomes. You are the one who tucks him in at night, you are the one  
he knows, the one he loves. You have that."  
  
She paused for a moment to think about how to phrase what she had to say next, when she was sure she continued as she pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to him.  
  
"And in about eight months or so, you are going to have the genetics  
too." she said emotionally as her own tears began to fall. Spike's  
were falling freely now, and he didn't care he looked in amazement at  
the stick in his hand, with the blue plus sign on it and he never  
felt so happy. He couldn't help himself, he picked her up and spun  
her around before asking.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well I think you know how," she teased "well you probably noticed  
I'd been a little run down lately, but I thought it was just stress ,  
with preparations for school after Christmas and all. But I had a  
niggling suspicion in the back of my head and I just had to know. I  
got a call telling me my father had died and suddenly it hit me, the  
difference between a dad and a father and my decision was made for  
me. I knew it was you I loved, but I didn't want to deprive my son of  
his dad, but I suddenly realised that's what I would be doing if I  
took him away from you." she finished tearfully.  
  
"I'm sorry about your dad, sweetheart." he told her.  
  
"Don't be." she replied.  
  
"But Buffy what does that mean for you going back to school now?" He asked worried  
  
"Well when I first decided I wanted to go back, Giles offered to pay  
for home schooling because I'd be so much older than the others in my class. If the offer still stands I guess I'll take him up on it."  
  
"Of course it still stands." Giles said from the doorway. Suddenly  
they were alerted to the people in the hall, three of who had tears  
glistening in their eyes. Anthony was giggling and kicking his feet  
and Buffy went over and took him from his stroller, she walked back  
over and handed him to Spike.  
  
"You can't do this! I have a right to see my son." Angel yelled.  
  
"You don't have a son Angel, you gave him up when you told me you  
wanted nothing to do with him. That was your choice. Now I think you should go. Goodbye Angel" she said

Angel seemed to be going to say something else but didn't, in the end  
he just turned and stormed out.  
  
As the door slammed Spike let out a whoop of joy  
  
"I can't believe you chose me." he cried.  
  
"I'll always choose you. I love you. It will always be you." she  
promised.  
  
"Oh baby, I love you too." he leaned down and captured her lips in a  
loving kiss. As they parted he didn't think life could get any  
better, until he heard her son, correction their son utter his first  
word, a word that made his heart sing and a smile spread across his  
face, as they pulled apart he heard his son.  
  
"dada"


	19. Chapter 19: Epilogue

A/N; Enjoy the chapter everyone, it's the last one. Please review it

**Chapter 19: Epilogue  
  
3 years later  
**  
Spike sat in the audience with Giles, Willow, Xander and Anthony. Each and every one of them wore a smile and infinitely proud look on their face. They listened as her name was called  
  
"Buffy Summers"  
  
Spike watched more proud than any of the others as she walked across the stage. She was finally graduating. She looked radiant as she crossed the stage. Be cause of her pregnancy she had missed much of her sophmore year, so she had started her studies from there. She had returned to school for her senior year, and therefore had attended her second senior prom This time she was crowned queen. She had passed all of her classes determined to get into college and follow her dream. She was almost twenty years old.  
  
Spike was going into his final year of college in the fall, his 22nd birthday was soon and he didn't think there was anything else that could happen to make him happier. In the past three years he had found everything he ever wanted. He had a family, that was all he needed.  
  
Buffy beamed as she left the stage. She was proud that she had found the courage to go back to school, she wouldn't have missed the experience for the world. She had been juggling her life for two and a half years to get to where she was, she had made it because of the support of her friends and most importantly Spike. Since that day three years ago life with him had gone from strength to strength, he made her happy, she loved him more every day, with the birth of their own child life had been officially announced perfect. But Spike never made differences between the two. If one got a new toy so did the other, he kissed them both at night as he tucked them in. His love for them both was unconditional.  
  
She smiled as she walked down the school steps walking towards the love of her life. He scooped her up in his arms as soon as she was within reach and spun her around, kissing her as he lowered her to the ground.  
  
"I am so proud of you baby" he said to her with a wide smile  
  
"Thank you" she replied  
  
"But you have to wait until later for your graduation present" he murmured that part seductively in her ear. As he smiled wolfishly at her. She let out a small giggle.

They looked at the people around them all trying to give them a moment alone. Giles was talking to Jenny and Joyce. Joyce Summers had realised she was wrong In her treatment of Buffy and had come to Sunnydale within days of her husband's death, even having him buried there. She had been trying ever since to make things up to her daughter and getting to know her grandchildren. She adored Spike and she was glad that everything that happened, happened.

Xander and Willow who had announced their own relationship 3 months ago were standing together watching the two children run around giggling. Oz had been gone for about a year, things hadn't worked out with Willow and so he had transferred to a British university for a change of scene. Life was good.

Buffy and Spike listened to the sounds of their children's giggles, a sound neither one ever tires of. Spike turns towards them and calls  
  
"Anthony, Abigail come over here" The giggling children run toward them and Buffy scoops their daughter up while Spike does the same with Anthony. Anthony is now almost five years old and first grade in the fall. Abigail is two and looks exactly like her father, both have those blue eyes that would melt any heart and means both always get their own way. Spike had never been so happy as the day he had held his daughter in his arms for the first time, he had cried as he watched her being born, it was the most amazing thing he ever saw. He remembered Buffy's words as the named her  
  
"How about Abigail" she asked looking at him "it means-"  
  
"Father's joy" he cut her off, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips before whispering "it's perfect" And they had their daughter.

Buffy saw the far away look in his eyes and knew what he was thinking about. She had never seen a bigger smile. She looked down at her left hand, looking lovingly at the platinum band on her finger. Spike had proposed to her the night she had chosen him and she didn't hesitate to accept. She knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. He had surprised her with the wedding though. For months he had her making decisions about what she wanted including the dress and had Willow relate everything back to him and he arranged it all. On the day of her eighteenth birthday he had Willow lure her away  
  
_"Buffy had no idea what Willow was doing, she had inquired about it many times but never received an answer. She wandered for thirty minutes until they were in the middle of nowhere, she continued to follow Willow until they came to a clearing, there she saw an old church with Spike standing outside, She was still unsure of what was being planned but she would give him a chance.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked curiously He smirked at her before answering  
  
"What does it look like?"  
  
"It looks like you're taking me to church" she told him He chuckled  
  
"Do you remember when we started making wedding plans you said I could pick the location? Well I pick here. This place is hardly ever used now but I managed to get permission to use it. This place is like a sanctuary, I used to love to come here and think and be on my own. I always dreamed of getting married here"  
  
"Well then I guess we're getting married here" she smiled  
  
"I'm glad you said that sweetheart" he then dropped to one knee and took her hand in his. Buffy was astonished to say the least  
  
"Buffy, I love you more than anything in the world. This past year and a half has been the happiest time of my life, we are a family and I want you to be my wife, I want you to be my wife today"  
  
"We don't have anything yet Spike" she said  
  
"Well you see, that's where you're wrong. Red's a sneaky little thing, we've been planning this for months so when you picked something out she told me and we arranged it. Don't be mad I just wanted to give you a good birthday, I want to marry you. And don't worry I don't know what your dress is like, dad just gave her the money to pay for everything" he assured her  
  
"So, I ask you again. Will you marry me today Buffy Summers?"  
  
"Of course I will" she exclaimed through the teas that were falling from her eyes. He kissed her and made a whoop of joy before ushering her inside to get ready.  
  
Two hours later Spike and his best man Xander were standing at the alter. His palms were sweating and he was extremely nervous. But then he heard the music start and watched as Willow as Buffy's maid of honour walked down the aisle. His breath caught when he saw Buffy on Giles arm make her way toward him. Her dress was a simple two piece. The top was a corset style encrusted with diamantes at the waist and a simple full, ball gown style skirt which skimmed the floor. On her head was simple diamante tiara. To Spike she was stunning, the picture of pure beauty.  
  
They made their way to the vows and minister informed everyone that Spike had written his own, with a shaky voice he started  
  
"Buffy, since I've known you my life has been wonderful. You turned my life around. You've shown me what it's truly like to be loved by some one other than family. But now that's what we are. We are our own family, and everyday I love you more for giving me that. Buffy, I love you with all my heart, you are more than just my girlfriend or my lover, you are both of those things, but you are also my soulmate and my best friend. So the vow I make to you is to continue to love you, to be there for you and take care of you. I promise to make you proud, because everyday you make me want to be a better person. But the vow I give you now, the most important, I vow to be yours forever" he finished as he felt tears begin to fall from his eyes. Buffy had been crying form the second word. The vicar turned and asked Buffy to recite her vows  
  
"Well I didn't know about this so I'm a little unprepared. I'll give it a go anyway" A giggle sounded through the church at that  
  
"William, Spike, when I met you I was facing the worst time of my life. I felt like my world was falling apart around me, but even without knowing the whole truth about me, you gave me the courage to not give up. You stood by me, defended me when no one else would. You refused to give up on what we had. But you were also prepared to give me up to make me happy, but I could never be happy without you in my life. I thought I had been in love before, but I realise now that I didn't know what love was until I met you. I vow to you that I will do everything in my power to make you happy. I promise to be there for you through anything that happens. I know that life won't be easy, there will be obstacles in our way, but I vow that we will face them together and overcome them. I vow that I will love you for the rest of my life. I vow to be yours forever" she repeated his words at the end simply because it was the truth.  
  
They exchanged rings and then came some of the greatest words they ever heard  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" And Spike did just that, he kissed her with all the love he felt inside. They were forever.  
_

Buffy was torn out of her thoughts by the sound of her friends congratulating her.  
  
"Thanks guys" she beamed  
  
"So Buff, you want to grab your graduation meal. We all had it." Xander said excitedly She looked at Spike who touché something in his pocket as he nodded to her  
  
"That sounds great. But there's something I have to do first" she told them.

Half an hour later Buffy stood in front of his grave. She looked at the head stone, where it was declared  
  
_'Hank Summers. Beloved husband, father and grandfather'_  
  
Buffy couldn't help but smile at how much of a lie that was but she had to do this  
  
"Hi dad" she started "I really don't know why I'm calling you that, but I just want to thank you. You helped me realise what a father really is. Because of you my life is perfect, my son has a real dad and a baby sister and I have a family. The kind of family you never gave me. I just wanted to say goodbye, because you were still my father" she concluded. Spike walked up behind her and put a calming hand on her shoulder and placed a kiss on the top of her head. She looked at him before walking away and joining the others.

Spike stood before Hank's grave, fingering the paper in his hand that they had gotten without a problem after they had let Ripper out to play. That had happened sixth months after Hank died. Spike remembered his words that one time he met him 'he'll never be yours'. Spike smiled and looked at the papers, he looked where it said Certificate of adoption. Anthony was now Anthony Giles, and legally Spike's son. Spike placed the photocopy in an envelope and laying it on the grave, he said  
  
"You were wrong Hank. I didn't really need these papers to tell me this, but you were wrong. He is my son" Spike turned and went to his wife. He took her hand and lifted his daughter into his arms while Anthony held onto his mother's arms. Together the family and their group of friends exited the cemetery, looking forward to the future.

A/N: well there it is folks what did you think? I am thinking about doing a sequel to this so if you want one let me know and also let me know the kind of thing you wanna see happen. Thank you for reading, hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as i enjoyed writing it.


End file.
